ENTERING SOUL SOCIETY
by ILUVNCIS123
Summary: I was only reading my books when that parcel arrived. Jesus Christ, this is the last time I accept a parcel with stupid sparkly powder that sends you to white desert places! The people here are crazy! Well, at least the Jesus look-alike is cute.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Bleach  
Claim I own my OC's in this Plot

* * *

I was sat at home, reading my Bleach Manga, and watching the Anime. I was home alone, and had been for some time. My family was on holiday, and I offered to house sit.

I went upstairs to fetch another Bleach Manga. I had read them all, and piled them up in the living room. I had mostly all of the Manga. I ran back downstairs because I heard someone knock on the door. I put the chain on and opened it.

"Package for a... Miss Barstow," The man said. I shut the door, and opened it fully. I signed for the package and locked the door. I put the key on the table, and opened it.

"I don't remember ordering anything..." I said to myself. I looked inside and suddenly, a powder shot into my face. The room went all fuzzy. I dropped to the floor.

I heard a sort of shushing sound. I saw a blurred figure looking down at me, and then it went blank.

* * *

I opened my eyes gradually and noticed that I was not in the room I was in before; the room I was currently in was unfamiliar.

I sat up and looked around...

"I thought you said the powder would last longer!" I heard a voice shout. I stood up and noticed that I was not alone, for there were thirteen other people in the room.

I opened my mouth to ask a question but immediately shut it.

"Silence," a man with brown hair calmly said.

"She's very well behaved," A man with blue hair scoffed out.

"What's your name child?" The man with the brown hair asked.

"Elizabeth Barstow..." I said hesitantly, wondering if it had been a good idea to give out my real name.

"And what are these?" The man with the brown hair asked again, holding out a set of my Bleach mangas.

"Before I say... What is your name?"

"Aizen Sosuke," He replied with a smile.

"Right..." I muttered, holding in my laugh. It was funny to meet a man that shared the same name as the antagonist of the series.

But for some reason, I felt as if I knew who these people were and it was not a good feeling.

"Well?" The man, Aizen, prompted.

"What?" I blurted out, momentarily forgetting what he had asked.

"These books, what are these about?" Aizen asked again.

"It's on the front! Read it!" I exclaimed before freezing.

'I can't believe I just said that...'

Aizen looked almost slightly shocked, maybe even a tiny bit impressed. I looked at the pile of my Bleach Manga and started counting it, just to make sure everything was there.

It's not like I was counting it just too distract myself, no...

Turning around, I smiled nervously when I saw everyone in the room looking at me, their expressions ranging from shocked to outrage.

"Err...hello?"

"What are you doing?" The blue haired man from before demanded. The most curious thing I found out about the man was the fact that he seemed to have some kind of white-mouldy type material on the left side of his jaw.

"Counting the books..." I said, feeling embarrassed when I saw more of the people raise their eyebrows.

"They are all there," another voice spoke up.

"Be quite Yammy," I snapped before gasping in surprise.

I did not mean to say that out loud!

"How... How did you know my name?!" he demanded, shooting up from his chair.

"Well...you see I know his name because...well, he looks like this person I know. C-could I have that book please, it's really important." And my friend said I sucked at lying, Ha!

He raised his eyebrow before sliding it across the table towards me.

"Thanks!" I said as I grabbed the book, and placed it on the pile of books. I then dug around my pocket and was relieved to see that I still had my lighter.

I wasn't a smoker, but it was useful to have.

"Why the hell am I doing this...?" I asked myself out loud.

"Hmm?" Aizen looked at me with a questioning gaze.

I lit the lighter, and put it up against my books. I watched as the flame engulfed my books, mentally hitting myself for harming my precious books.

"It seems you have a fire issue!" I exclaimed before an alarm went off. The room began to fill with smoke.

It was at this opportunity that I made my escape.

"Find her!" Aizen ordered as I opened the door, and ran out of the room.

I kept running down the halls, never looking back or stopping until I eventually made it out of the building.

I finally stopped when I was a good distance away and noticed smoke coming out of the building. A part of me swelled up guilt.

I shoved that part away.

I slowed down to a steady walk, and carried on walking. I didn't have any idea where I was, the only thing I could see were endless plains of sand.

I heard the same shushing sound I had heard from before; I doubt I could forget it. I froze, coming to a stop.

"C'mon," A voice yawned into my ear, causing me to jump in surprise.

I turned around slowly, coming face to face with a tall man with chin length brown hair and tired, worn down, eyes.

He looked like the character Starrk Coyote, so I decided to call him it.

"Why... Why does Aizen want me Starrk?" I muttered, that being the main question on my mind.

"I have no business to know what Aizen-Sama wants," Starrk replied, covering a yawn.

"Then let me go," I begged, before turning around and walking away. If I was lucky, he would let me leave.

I ran into a girl with bright red hair, who was wearing what looked like a Shinigami Uniform, from my Manga.

I walked on, until I reached into Soul Society. I stood in front of the South Entrance.

"...Wow... That's a big door!" I said looking up at it.

Someone tugged on my shirt. I looked around, and then down, to see a girl standing next to me.

"Hello," I said.

"Is your name Elizabeth?" She asked.

"Yes, it is," I said smiling at her.

"You need to go into the big door, don't you," She said.

"Yes," I said crouching down to the girl's height.

"You should talk to the Orange haired kid," She said.

"And where can I find him?" I asked.

"He comes here often, with a big boy, and thin boy and a girl with big boobs," She said.

"And how often is that?" I asked.

"He said he would be back today... He comes in our house sometimes, looking for my friend," She said.

"Ok, thank you," I said. I went in my Pyjama pocket and pulled out a lolly pop. (I have no idea why it was there).

"Come and meet my mother," She said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the big door.

She pulled me into her house, and then pointed to a picture on the mantel piece.

"She's lovely," I said.

"Hello Kim," I heard a voice said.

"Ichigo!" She said jumping on him.

"This is my friend Lizzy-Chan! She wants to go to see the Captains!" She said.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I know your sister! She said you always wanted to come here!" Kim said.

"My sister's dead..." I said.

"Kim, go and find Chad's friend," Ichigo said.

"Ok!" Kim said. She ran out the door.

Ichigo looked at me. "You're human," He said.

"Yes!" I replied.

"How did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

"Espada bought me here," I said.

"Ok, I'll take you to see the Captain's," Ichigo said.

"Thank you," I said bowing.

"Kurosaki-Kun, Chad has seen his friend! Should we get going?" A girl said.

"We need to go into Soul Society Orihime," Ichigo said. I smiled at her.

"Ok! I'll go and tell Chad and Uryu!" Orihime said. She ran out the door.

We walked to the Entrance to Soul Society.

"I will go and get you a Soul Reaper Uniform and then come back so you can change. Orihime and Uryu stay here and look after Elizabeth," Ichigo said.

Ichigo walked off with Chad.

"I feel like I've caused you all so much trouble," I said.

"No! It's fine! Any friends of Kim's we help!" Orihime said.

"Hey! Lizzy-Chan, I found your sister!" Kim shouted. I turned around to see my younger sister, who had died in a car crash 2 years ago.

"Lizzy!" My sister said running to me. I crouched down and she leapt into my arms.

"You're not dead to... are you?" She asked looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"No... I'm not Minnie," I said hugging her tighter.

Ichigo arrived back with a Uniform.

"Please don't leave me!" She said clinging on to me.

"I'll come back! I promise!" I said.

"But I want to come with you!" She said.

"You can't... I wish you could... but you can't!" I said. Crouching down and hugging her. "I will be back... I promise...," I said. "I promise," I said quieter.

She hugged me, and then let go.

"I'll stay and look after her!" Orihime said.

"But I want Lizzy to!" Minnie said.

"Stay with Orihime, and I will be back," I said. She looked at me, and nodded her head slightly.

I took the Uniform from Ichigo and changed. I followed him into Soul Society.

"We need to find Son, and then she will take over," Ichigo said.

We walked into a Building, and walked in a room.

"Son!" Ichigo shouted.

"DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK?!" She shouted.

"Sorry, we need your help!" Ichigo said. She walked into the room. Her head was covered in what looked like flour.

"Say a word, and you die!" Son said.

"This is Lizzy," Ichigo said pointing to me.

"She isn't another person in my Division... is she?!" Son said walking into the other room.

"She's a human, who the Espada's bought here," Ichigo said.

"Why?" Son said coming out of the room, with wet hair.

"I don't know Captain Sohma," I said.

"How did you know my last name?" Son asked.

"Err..." I said.

"Tell me!" She said.

"You see... Well... There are these books... Manga... that is written by someone called Tite Kubo... and you are all characters in a story..." I said.

"Ok. So what do you want me to do about it?" Son asked.

"Take her to a Captains meeting," Ichigo said.

"No," Son said.

"Why! I thought you said she could help!" I said.

"Hey! Lay off! I've had a very bad morning!" Son said.

There was a knock on the door. "Urm Captain..." A voice said.

I turned around to see a boy with Blonde hair.

"Yes Izuru," Son said drying her hair with a towel.

"This came for you," Izuru said holding a letter. Son took the letter and opened it, and read it.

"I don't suppose you have a younger sister called Minnie, do you?" Son asked me.

"Yes, I do," I said. She handed me the letter. It read.

'To Captain Sohma, Please let my sister see the Captains! And let her stay in Soul Society, so I can visit her! From Minnie (Lizzy's little sister) xxx.

I smiled.

An alarm went off.

"They know you're here," Son said.

"Do they know I'm in your division?" I asked.

"Probably," Son said.

"Shall I hide?" I asked.

"Just go for wonder round. You look like a Soul Reaper. I'll give you a map-"

"You keep a Map?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey! It's better than getting lost! And Elizabeth, if you run into anyone, just say you want to talk to Captain-"

"Yamamoto, I know!" I said. Son passed me the map and some hand cuffs.

"Urm..." I said holding them.

"Attach yourself to whoever finds you," Son said.

"What if is Kenpachi?" I asked.

"Still attach yourself," Son said.

"But don't piss him off," Ichigo said.

"Ha, very funny!" I said.

"It would be best if you went as far away from here as possible Ichigo, go with her," Son said.

"Urm Captain?" Izuru said.

"Yes Izuru?" Son asked.

"Captain Yamamoto is coming down the corridor,"

"Out!" Son said opening the window.

I jumped out the window. Ichigo ran to the window.

"Son," A voice said. Son grabbed Ichigo, and then bowed at Captain Yamamoto.

"Good morning Captain," Son said.

"We have an intruder; I want you, and your Division to search the North side of Soul Society," Yamamoto said.

"Yes Captain," Son said.

"Why is Ichigo here?" Yamamoto asked.

"He was helping me with something," Son said. Ichigo smiled.

"He can help too," Yamamoto said. He walked off.

"I'm supposed to be in school!" Ichigo said.

"I don't think your teacher will notice," Uryu said.

"WHY'S THAT!" Ichigo said.

"I sent Rio, to annoy your teacher, for the duration of the day," Son said.

"..." Ichigo stood there.

"Captain," Izuru said.

"Take 'half' of the Division, not all of them, and start at the West side of the Northern Area," Son said.

"Yes Captain!" Izuru said bowing and running off.

* * *

"Wow... This map in confusing," I said. Unfolding the biggest map I have ever seen. I kept turning it, and looking around to see where I was. I carried on walking, and then walking into something hard.

I lowered the map and looked up at the tall person in front of me.

"Hi... You wouldn't happen to know where the..." I looked at the map. "First Division is, do you...?" I asked.

"Your new," The man said.

"Yes... and you're... very large! What's your name?" I asked.

"Kenpachi Zaraki. Where's your Zanpakuto?" Kenpachi asked.

I looked at Kenpachi, dropped the map, and ran away from him.

"Ken-Chan! She's getting away!" A small girl with pink hair said.

"We'll catch her Yachiru," Kenpachi said.

I kept on running, turning every corner I could find...

"I'm surprised I haven't come across a dead end..." I said to myself.

I looked behind me to see Kenpachi, not there...?

I ran round a corner and ran into something hard and fell on the floor.

"Owweee," I said rubbing my head.

I looked up to see a man with long black hair.

"Oh great... Byakuya..." I said.

"You're the human," Byakuya said. I got up and ran away. I ran around a corner.

"THERE KEN-CHAN!" Yachiru said.

"Great... Now I have Kenpachi and Byakuya running after me..." I said.

I ran round several corners and then came to a dead end.

"SHIT!" I shouted.

"Hey!" Kenpachi said.

"Double Shit..." I said.

I turned around. "Hi... Look, I don't want any trouble!" I said.

"You are going to come with us," Byakuya said.

'Shit... what am I going to do...?' I felt the handcuffs in my pocket. 'GOT IT!' I thought in my head.

"LOOK! Yoruichi and Ichigo!" I said pointing behind them. They both looked behind them. I ran in-between them and put the handcuffs on their wrists. They looked at the wrists then me. I held up the key, and then threw it over the wall. I then ran away from them. They both ran down the alley, and then went separate ways.

"It's this way!" Kenpachi said.

"I know a short cut!" Byakuya replied.

I slowed down to a steady walk and then leaned against a wall and slid down it, until I sat down.

I put my head against the wall and shut my eyes. The sunlight went. I opened my eyes to see a man with long white hair, a man with long brown wavy hair, Kenpachi, and Byakuya still handcuffed together.

"Urrrrggggghhhhhh," I said banging my head against the wall.

"Are you going to come quietly?" Byakuya asked.

"Maybe!" I said.

"How old are you?" The man with the white hair said.

"16," I said.

"And you managed to outrun these two," The man with brown hair said, pointing to Byakuya and Kenpachi.

"It wasn't easy..." I said.

"Get us out of these now!" Kenpachi said.

"Only if you ask nicely," I said.

The man with the brown hair put out his hand. I grabbed it, and he helped me up. "Shunsui and this is Jushiro," He said.

"Get us out of these NOW!" Kenpachi said.

"ASK NICLY AND I WILL!" I said.

"Can you please let me off of this imbecile?" Byakuya asked.

"Better, but still not as I would have wanted it. I pulled out the spare key, and undid the handcuffs.

"Take me to your leader!" I said.

We walked to the Meeting building, and I stood opposite Captain Yamamoto with the rest of the Captains standing in line side by side.

"You have caused us a lot of trouble!" Yamamoto said.

"All I wanted to do, is to come and see you, but no~! I had to get chased around half of Soul Society by Kenpachi and Byakuya!" I said.

"Why did you want to see me?" Yamamoto asked.

"I was coming to see you, because, Ichigo said, I should go and see Son, to find you, and for me to tell you, that the Espada's bought me here. And before you ask why, I don't know! They bought all my Bleach books, which I burnt (By the way, you owe me by doing that), but still! I'm now being hunted by the Espada!" I said.

"What books?" Byakuya asked.

"Bleach, it's an Anime/Manga," I said.

"Why are they so important?" Kenpachi asked.

"I'd rather not say," I said.

"Why?" Yamamoto asked.

"Son will explain, I'm tired of being chased, and I've already told her," I said. I laid down on the floor.

"She said we were all character in these books, and I think, she thinks, that Aizen was going to use them, to try to take over Soul Society? Am I right Elizabeth?" Son asked me. I held up my and put my thumb up.

"Oh, and her younger sister wants her under protection," Son said.

"I think we should just kill her," Kenpachi said.

"I'll handcuff you too Byakuya again!" I said.

"No, we can't do that. What's your sister's name? And where is she?" Yamamoto asked.

"Minnie, she's in Rukongai, if that helps I said pulling my head up and then putting it back down.

"She's dead?" Jushiro asked.

"Yes, she died in a car crash two years ago" I said. The doors to the entrance to the Meeting Hall opened.

"Lizzy!" I heard a voice said. I sat up and looked at Minnie who jumped on me. "You promised you'd come back," She carried on.

"I said I would," I said.

"Ichigo! What is the meaning on this?" Yamamoto asked.

"A dead younger sister wanted to make sure her alive older sister who she hasn't seen in two years, wasn't dead!" Ichigo said like it was obvious.

I sat up.

"How old was she when she died?" Jushiro asked.

"Six," I said.

Minnie walked over to Yamamoto and tugged at his robe. He looked down at Minnie.

"Please look after my sister!" She said with her eyes filling up with tears.


	2. GETTING ON THE GOOD SIDE

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Claim: I Do Own Son, Rio and Elizabeth

* * *

It's been two weeks since I've been in Soul Society. I think if Minnie didn't personally ask Yamamoto, I don't think he would of said yes to keep me in Soul Society. Minnie is currently being looked after by Orihime, and they visit regularly.

I was told that I had to stay in one Division. I chose Son's because she was the first, that helped me, and I think she wanted a little company in the Division, other than the other Soul Reapers in the Division.

I know everyone in Soul Society, but Kenpachi and Byakuya are still angry at me for handcuffing them together, I am trying to get on their good side, but I don't know what that's going to take.

Yamamoto bought me all of my books. They are kept safe in a Safe, in my room. Mayuri made sure that nothing can get into it, only me!

* * *

I was lying on the sofa in Son's office reading my Bleach Manga.

"Elizabeth, can you go and give this to Byakuya for me," Son said.

"Why me! He hates me," I said sitting up looking at Son who was holding a piece of paper at me.

"Well get him to like you!" Son said.

I jumped over the back of the sofa, and grabbed the piece of paper.

"Thank you! And get on Kenpachi's and Byakuya's good side!" Son shouted as I walked out of the room.

"Whatever!" I shouted back.

I walked out of the Division. I read my book as I walked to the Sixth Division. I turned the page as I walked into the Sixth Division.

I walked down the corridor, and then walked into something. I fell on the floor.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my head.

"You should look where you're going," A voice said.

"Sorry Renji," I said. He helped me up.

"10th Book?" Renji said picking my Manga up and passing it to me.

"Yeh, haven't had time to read them," I said.

"You haven't!" Renji said.

"Son's making me go to school..." I said.

"Ah. Karakura High?" Renji asked.

"Yep!" I said.

"What you doing here? I though Byakuya hates you," Renji said.

"He does, Son said get on his good side, and she wanted me to give him this," I said showing him a piece of paper. He looked at it.

"Have you read it?" Renji asked.

"No, I don't read other people's business," I said.

He showed me the piece of paper.

'Give Elizabeth a chance. Son.'

"... I'm going to kill her... I was quite happy on the sofa!" I said.

"Haha, good luck Human," Renji said.

"Shut up!" I said punching him lightly.

"He's in his office Elizabeth!" Renji said.

"Thanks!" I said.

Renji's a great guy! He's like an older brother. And anyway! Rukia likes him, and I'm not a stealer.

I knocked on Byakuya's office door.

"Come in," He said. I opened the door.

"What?" He asked.

"Sorry! Son wanted me to give this to you," I said handing him the piece of paper.

"Tell her no," Byakuya said.

"I'm not being an errand bird for a piece of paper with 5 words on it!" I said.

"Ok," Byakuya said.

"O... Ok?!" I said.

"Yes, ok. Now leave me alone," Byakuya said. I walked out of the room, and shut the door behind me.

"What did he say?" Renji asked who was leaning on the wall opposite the door.

"Ok..." I said.

"You got on his good side," Renji said.

"Great... Come with me to see Kenpachi?!" I said.

"No way!" Renji said.

"Please! I need protection!" I said.

"No!" Renji said.

"Please! I'll take over as lieutenant for a week!" I said.

"No, no bribery can-" I pulled out a pair of very expensive sunglasses.

"Come on!" Renji said grabbing my wrist. I smiled.

"Thank you Renji!" I said.

"Shut up..." He said.

We walked into the Eleventh Division.

"Where would he be?" I asked.

"Office probably," Renji replied.

We walked to his door and I knocked on it.

"Yeh," A voice said.

I poked my head around the door. "Hi! Can I come in?" I asked.

"Whatever," Kenpachi said.

"Renji, stay out here, and if you hear screaming... or arguing, then come in!" I said.

"Ok," He said.

I walked in Kenpachi's office, and shut the door behind me.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You know... Just thought I'd come see how you where..." I said walking around his office.

"Fine..." He asked.

"What you doing?" I asked.

"Paperwork..." He replied.

"Cool..."

"Seriously, what do you want?" He asked.

"Urm... I was wondering if you could... possibly... teach me to fight... I thought, since you are more or less the strongest Captain..." I said.

"No. Go and ask someone else," Kenpachi said.

"Don't give me that! I come to try and make peace with you, and you throw it back in my face! You bastered!" I shouted at him.

"Well! If you want peace then got out!" Kenpachi shouted back at me.

"No! Say-"

"Are you ok?" Renji asked opening the door.

-"GET OUT!"-

-"GET OUT!"- Me and Kenpachi said together. Renji shut the door.

"Now... where was I. Ah yes... SAY SORRY!" I shouted at him.

"You say sorry!" Kenpachi replied.

"FINE! SORRY!" I screamed at him. I opened the door to find most of the Division standing outside. "MOVE!" I screamed at them. I slammed the door, which made the wall shake and walked off.

Kenpachi walked out of his office. Everyone that was outside of Kenpachi's office disappeared. Renji stood there.

Kenpachi looked at him.

"I think I'd better go," Renji said. He ran off after me.

Renji found me on the roof of the Sixth Division.

"Byakuya will tell you to get down," Renji said.

"Then I will tell him to piss off," I said.

"Well, at least you don't have to get on anyone's good side now," Renji said.

"No, I think I made Kenpachi hate me more," I said smiling.

"No. He was smiling when he looked at me," Renji said.

"Ha!" I replied.

"Honest," Renji said.

"Get down," A voice behind us said.

"Piss off Byakuya," I said.

Byakuya disappeared.

"I'm only saying, he must really like you," Renji said.

"Yeh..."

"How did you get up here?" Renji asked.

"I climbed up, duh!" I said.

"Right, you want a lift down?" Renji asked.

"Na, I might go to Karakura in a bit," I said.

"I wouldn't in the dark," Renji said.

"Then I'll go bug Ichigo, I've always wanted to meet his Sister's," I said.

"I'll drop you there," Renji said.

"Thanks," I said.


	3. THE AWKWARD VISIT

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**  
**CLAIM: I DO OWN SON, RIO AND ELIZABETH**

* * *

I arrived at Ichigo's house.

"You going to be ok?" Renji asked.

"Yeh! Thanks Renji!" I said. I hugged him.

"No problem,"

"Now, go. Shoo!" I said.

I knocked on Ichigo's door. A girl with black hair answered the door eating a bowl of noodles.

"Yes," She said.

"Is Ichigo in?" I asked.

"ICHIGO! IT'S FOR YOU!" She shouted.

"Urm... Thank you," I said.

Ichigo came down, and walked to the door.

"Hi Ichigo!" I said.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I got lost..." I said.

"Stop lying," Ichigo said.

"I thought I'd come visit, I haven't seen you in a while," I said.

"You saw me at school!" Ichigo replied.

"Oh yeah, silly me..." I said.

"Do you want to come in?" A man said appearing behind Ichigo. Ichigo looked over his shoulder. I smiled.

"Can I?" I asked Ichigo.

"Sure, why not," Ichigo said. I took my shoes off and walked in.

"Would you like some food?" I girl with brown hair said.

"No, I'm fine thank you. I don't want to impose, I only came over to talk to Ichigo," I said.

"No it's fine," The man said.

"My name is Yuzi, this is my sister Karin, and my Dad Isshin," Yuzi said.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Elizabeth," I said bowing. Ichigo grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled my upper body up.

"You don't need to do that," Ichigo said.

"Sorry," I said.

"Come on. I want you to get rid of everyone else," Ichigo said grabbing me and dragging me up the stairs.

"It was nice meeting you!" I shouted.

"My lovely boy has at last found a girlfriend!" Isshin said cheerfully.

Ichigo opened his bedroom door to show me the Shinigami Men's Association.

"Get rid of them," Ichigo said.

"You can't bring a girl in here!" Iba said.

"It's his room!" I said to him

"So!" Iba said.

"Out!" I said.

"But we've nowhere else to go!" Lemura said.

"... Fine... Fine! If you need to go somewhere, use my room in the Third Division," I said.

"But Captain Sohma said-"

"I'll deal with Son, now out!"

They all Shunpo'd away.

"There you go. I think we're square now," I said.

There was a knock on Ichigo's door.

"Urm, Elizabeth, I've made some more noodles for you," Yuzi said.

"You didn't have to do that," I said. My stomach grumbled.

Yuzi grabbed my and Ichigo's arm and pulled us downstairs.

We walked into the dining room which was...

"Candle lit?!" I looking at Ichigo.

"Now you two can be in peace together!" Isshin said.

Ichigo punched Isshin, and they fought each other.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU PLAYING AT!"

"I thought you and your girlfriend would like some time on your own!" Isshin said.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ichigo shouted at him.

"Oh... I've started a fight..." I said.

"No, they always fight," Karin said.

"Urm Ichigo," I said. They stopped fighting. Ichigo was standing on one leg holding Isshin's hand, which was in a fist, and Isshin leaning on him trying to hit him.

"I think I'd better go. I've started enough fight's today," I said. "And anyway, I want to go and see Minnie," I carried on.

Ichigo pushed Isshin off of him. "Ok, do you want to go now?" Ichigo asked.

"Urm... I don't mind," I said. Isshin got up.

"Now," Ichigo said looking at Isshin. Ichigo grabbed my arm and pulled me out of his house.

"Now my son hate's me!" Isshin said with his eyes filling up with tears.

"It's your own fault for not asking," Karin said.

I and Ichigo walked down the street.

"I'm sorry Ichigo,"

"For what?" He asked.

"Starting a fight... I didn't mean too," I replied.

"Ichigo!" I heard a voice shout. I looked to see Orihime running to us.

"Minnie was taken!" She said.

I ran in the direction of Orihime's house.

"Elizabeth!" Ichigo shouted. He ran after me.

Orihime's apartment was trashed. I was kneeling on the ground crying. Ichigo walked up behind me followed by Orihime, Chad and Uryu.

* * *

A/N: I am going to 'try' and add more detail in the 10th Chapter, since I have already written 9! I'm sorry for the really long wait, but I am overloaded with coursework, and I barley have time to post up new Chapters! I hope you will forgive! :/


	4. THE RESCUE THAT BROKE HEARTS

I do own Elizabeth Barstow, Son Sohma, Rio Komamura and Rose.

I do not own Bleach, NCIS and Fruits Basket.

Characters may be OOC (Out of Character)

Minnie had been gone for a week, and Son, and many other people were trying to convince Yamamoto to send a recue party, but they kept trying, and failing.

I sat in my room, in the Third Division on my bed. I was leaning on the back board. I had my head buried in my knees.

"Elizabeth, are you hungry, I've got some food for you. Elizabeth,"

"Hey Son," Ichigo said.

"Hi Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Son asked.

"Come to see how Elizabeth is," He replied.

"She hasn't come out for a week. And she hasn't eaten anything," Son said.

"Have you tried going in?" Uryu asked.

"Jeese, I ever thought of that! What do you think?" Son said sarcastically.

"She locked it?" Ichigo asked.

"No, but when I tried once, she threw a vase at me," Son said.

"Is there anything being done to try to get Minnie back?" Orihime asked.

"No, we have tried to get Yamamoto to send out a rescue party, but he keeps saying no,"

"Oh, I wish there was something we could do," Orihime said.

"Same, but I don't know what," Son said.

"HIIIIII!" A voice said.

"Great... Rio," Son said.

"Hime-Chan!" Rio said jumping on Orihime.

"Rio! Please get off of me," Orihime said. Son pulled Rio off of Orihime.

"What do you want Rio?" I asked.

"Come with me!" Rio said pulling at Son's hand. "You can come too Strawberry-Kun!" Rio said pulling at Ichigo.

"Rio, where are you taking us?" Son asked.

"I'm showing you!" Rio said. Rio dragged me and Ichigo in a room, and shut the door.

"Stay here while I go get Lizzy-Chan!" Rio said. Rio shut the door.

Son turned around to see Soul Reapers...

"Ok... What's going on!" Son asked.

"We all had a little meeting, and we are going to go and get Minnie!" Jushiro said.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME RIO NOW!" I shouted. Rio dragged me in the Room with all the Soul Reapers.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A rescue party for Minnie!" Rio said.

"Stop it Rio," I said.

"She's right," Shunsui said.

"It was Rio's idea actually. We've found that she can be serious some times, and she saw how upset you where, so she asked around and she managed to get a few people to help," Jushiro said.

"We leave tomorrow morning," Renji said.

"No..." I said. "I can't let you... I don't want you doing this for me. I can't let you all throw away what you've gained,"

"Don't be silly, we are going to help you," Jushiro said.

"No... don't," I said. I walked out the room and shut the door.

"It was a bad idea... right?" Rio asked.

"LET THE HELL GO OF ME KENPACHI!" I shouted.

"No, I don't know about you, but I am still going," Kenpachi said walking in the room with me over his shoulder.

"LET THE HELL FO OF ME YOU BASTERED! I'M NOT GOING TO LET ALL YOU LOT KILL YOURSELVES OVER MINNIE!" I shouted. Kenpachi dropped me on the ground. I ran out the room.

"Now look what you did," Ikkaku said.

I ran out of Soul Society.

"Where the hell is she?!" Son asked looking around her Division.

Son walked in her Office. He phone rang.

"Hello," Son answered.

"She's where?!" Son dropped the phone and ran to Ichigo's house.

Son Shunpo'd into Ichigo's bedroom.

"Captain," Rukia said while bowing.

"Son, why are you out of breathe?" Ichigo asked.

"I need your help, Elizabeth has gone to Hueco Mundo,"

Ichigo formed into his Shinigami form, and went to Hueco Mundo.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted in Nnoitra's ear. He had me slinked over his shoulder.

He walked in the meeting room, which had been newly decorated.

Nnoitra dropped me on the ground, and sat in his place.

I stood up. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" I shouted at Aizen.

"Who?" He asked.

"MINNIE!" I carried on.

"She's in the forest of Menos," Aizen said.

"... Forest of..." I collapsed to my knees. "Forest..." My eyes filled with tears.

I felt so angry... but so more upset... I couldn't move.

"I would go if I were you, before I change my mind on letting you go," Aizen said.

I got up, with my head lowed, and walked out. I walked out the door.

"Elizabeth!" Son shouted who was running to me.

I just carried on walking. I walked past her... I walked past Ichigo and Renji.

"I'd turn around if I were you..." I said with no emotion in my voice.

"Renji, Ichigo... Take her back to Soul Society," Son said. She walked to Hueco Mundo.

"Son! What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Going to kill someone!"

There was a loud crash from inside Las Noches.

An alarm went off.

"Hmm, seems we have a visitor," Aizen said.

A Fraccion flew above Aizen's seat.

"AIZEN!" Son shouted. All the Espada's got up.

"No, sit," Aizen said.

"AIZEN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Son shouted at him!

"I had no choice," Aizen said.

"No... No choice! You killed her sister! Now she has to go through the pain twice!" Son said.

"She started it," Aizen said.

"You sound like a petulant child!" I carried on.

"It was Elizabeth's own fault," Aizen said.

"She didn't even know why you bought her here! Why... Why did you bring her here?" Son asked Aizen.

"Her so-called Manga would have been a great help to me, but since it is now, nothing but ashes, she is the closest thing we have to those books," Aizen said.

"You're using her... You're... She is a 16 year old child! And you think, a 16 year old child is going to save you, in a war you started... Well you are wrong! I will not let her use her! And that is a Promise Aizen. You go near her, and I will kill you!" Son walked out of the room.

"Someone makes sure she leaves for good," Aizen said walking out the room.

Son walked out of Las Noches.

"I thought I told you two to take Elizabeth back to Soul Society," Son said.

"We did, we came back with help," Ichigo said.

"Not needed!" Son said.


	5. STARTING FREASH

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's.**

* * *

It has been a week since I stormed into Las Noches, but that is in the past, I coped losing her in the car crash, I'm coping again!

Kenpachi took me up on teaching me to fight. It's like I'm just part of Divisions now, everyone knows me, and any newcomers have to know me! I'm having a great time, but one problem... My parents get back from there cruise in 3 days, and I have moved most of my clothing to my room in Son's Division!

"Son! Have you seen my dress?!" I shouted down the corridor.

"Which one?!" Son shouted from her office.

"My Prom Dress!" I shouted.

"Rio had it!" Son replied.

I walked to the door to the entrance of the 5th Division.

I opened the door and immediately Rio pounced on me.

"Lizzy-Chan~!" Rio said hugging me.

"Hi... Rio. Have you seen my Prom dress, Son said you had it last," I asked Rio.

"Yeh! I gave it to Yachiru for a lolly-pop!" Rio said.

"Thanks!" I pushed Rio off of me, and walked off.

I walked into the 11th Division, and walked into Kenpachi's office.

"What?" Kenpachi asked.

"Hi to you too. Where's Yachiru?" I asked Kenpachi.

"Don't know," He said.

"Bleigh!" I said walking out the room.

I walked into every room of the 11th Division, but couldn't find her.

"Hmmm... I'll try Byakuya's Division," I said to myself.

I walked into the 6th Division. I tapped along with wall of the main corridor until the tapping sounded hollow. I gave it a press and a door opened.

"Hi guys! Is Yachiru in-" Rangiku grabbed me, and dragged me in the room. The secret door shut behind me.

"How did you find us?!" Soi Fon asked.

"I found the hollow sound on the wall. Now is Yachiru in here?" I asked.

"Hi Lizzy-Chan!" Yachiru said.

"Hi, Yachiru, Rio swapped a lolly-pop for a dress... My dress, where is it?" I asked.

"I gave it to Ken-Chan to look after," Yachiru said.

"Oh! I just came from there!" I said.

"But now you've found us! Want to be in the Woman's Association?!" Yachiru asked.

"Urm..., No, I'm fine," I said.

"But you'll be great! Our project for this week is the Human World! We need to find information on it, and you're the perfect source!" Rangiku said.

"When I have located my Prom Dress, then I will come back! And you can visit England!" I said. Tapping the wall.

"What are you doing?" Momo asked.

"Finding the door," I said.

The sound went Hollow, and I pushed on the door. The door opened, and I walked through it, and it shut.

I walked back into the 11th Division. I walked to Kenpachi's office door.

"He's not in there," A voice said.

"How do you know I was looking for him?" I asked turning around to see Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"You're always over here," Ikkaku said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Training room with new comers," Ikkaku said.

I walked towards the training room.

"You can't go in there Ma'm," A Shinigami said who was guarding the door.

"Move before I break your neck!" I said.

"Let her in," Ikkaku said. I opened the door slowly to see Kenpachi's back to the door, facing the newcomers, teaching them to fight.

"Third rule of fighting, don't let anyone sneak up on you," Kenpachi said.

"Hey!" I said kicking Kenpachi lightly in the back.

"What?!" I asked with an angered voice.

"Where's my Prom Dress? Yachiru said she gave it to you for safe keeping," I said.

"I don't know," Kenpachi said. He turned back to his students. I kicked him harder in the back which made him fall on the ground.

"WHAT?!" He shouted at me.

"Where the hell is it?!" I asked.

"I traded it for sweets for Yachiru!" Kenpachi said.

"To whom?!" I asked.

"Jushiro," Kenpachi said.

"Thank you! Why didn't you say that before?!" I said. I walked out the room.

I walked to the Thirteenth Division.

I walked to Jushiro's office.

"He's not in there!" A voice said.

"I thought you were just in The Shinigami's Woman's Association Meeting not five minutes ago Kiyone," I said.

"I was, it finished. And Rangiku said for you to be at next week's meeting!" Kiyone said.

"Right... Where's Jushiro?" I asked.

"With Shunsui," Kiyone said.

"Great... Where's that?" I asked.

"Try his Division," Sentaro said walking past.

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically.

I walked to the Eighth Division. I walked in the door, and heard a loud crash. I ran to the room it came from. I stopped in the doorway. Nanao walked next to me.

"I'll sort it out for you Nanao. Oh, and you haven't seen my Prom Dress have you?" I said.

"I have just given it to Son," Nanao said.

"Thank you!" I said.

Nanao walked off.

"Or not..."

In the room were a very drunk Shunsui, and a partly drunk Jushiro.

Shunsui was spread out on the floor, and Jushiro was lying on a table.

"Ok, bed time I think for you two," I crouched down, and put Shunsui's arm over my neck, and picked him up.

He opened his eyes, and then hugged me, which made me fall to the ground. Shunsui landed on top of me.

I could feel my face going red. I shoved Shunsui off of me, and just laid there.

I got up and walked out the room.

"Nanao, they're all yours!" I shouted running out of the Division.

I ran back to the 5th Division.

I walked into Son's office, she pointed to the wall, where my Dress was hanging.

"Thank you so much!" I said to Son.

"Yeh, now go and pack, Shunsui is taking you back tomorrow morning," Son said.

"I will call you when I want to come back, I'll send them on a 3 month holiday! And did you say Shunsui?" I asked.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Son asked.

"No... Not at all!" I said smiling. I grabbed my Prom Dress, and went in my room.

* * *

Today was the day I had to go home... But Nanao has ordered me to give the Shinigami Woman's Association, a trip to England! And I had to pick a location! So I picked London, the most popular place to visit!

I dragged my suitcase of clothing across the grass in my front Garden, with the Shinigami Woman's Association following... And most of the Captains and Lieutenants.

I stopped outside my door, and opened the pocket in the front of my suitcase and took my house key out. I unlocked the door, and went in, and turned the alarm off.

Everyone walked in the hall.

"... Why are most of the Captains and Lieutenants here?" I asked.

"We thought a trip to England would be a good experience for other people," Nanao said.

"They also paid for tickets!" Rangiku said.

"BUT WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE HERE! IN MY HOUSE?!" I shouted at Nanao.

"So we know where you live, in case of an Emergency!" Rio said.

"I highly doubt that..." I said dragging my bag to the bottom of the stairs. I pulled it up, so the back of the suitcase where facing going up the stairs.

"Do you want a hand?" Chad said appearing out of know where. Because he appeared out of know where, I missed a step, let go of my suitcase and slid down the stair, after the suitcase.

"OW!" I shouted.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" I shouted even louder than before.

"Orihime wanted to come," Rukia said.

"R... O... I...," I stuttered out the first initials of everyone in the room, which was a lot more than I had thought originally had come.

"She's lost it," Rio said.

"EVERYBODY OUT! NOW! THERE ARE NO TRIPS," I said pointing at Rangiku. "NO TOURS! AND NO TICKETS!" I shouted at everyone.

Rio opened her mouth.

"NO!" I screamed at her. I grabbed my suitcase and dragged it up the stairs, went into my room, and slammed the door.

"What's up with her?" Kenpachi asked standing behind Ichigo.

"Wh-! What are you doing here Kenpachi?!" Ichigo asked shocked.

"I bought 3 tickets! For Ken-Chan, Baldy and Yun-Yun!" Yachiru replied.

* * *

I walked down the stairs looking at my mobile, an hour later after I had seen everyone.

I was wearing a short black skirt, a summer top and high heels.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and looked up from my mobile. I dropped my mobile as everyone stared at me.

"I... I thought I told you to get out..." I said.

"We were going to talk to you, but then we couldn't decide who was, so they started playing Rock, Paper Scissors," Ichigo said.

"And who won?!" I asked.

"Either Kenpachi or Rio," Ichigo said.

"Neither, no shoo. I'm going out-" Rio opened her mouth "Alone-" Son opened her mouth "With nobody!" I carried on.

I saw Yamamoto in my hall.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" I shouted.

"I bought a ticket," Yamamoto said.

"NO! NO FUCKING WAY!" I said.

"Language," Son said.

"LANGUAGE MY ARSE! EVERYONE OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" I shouted. Everyone Shunpo'd away except Renji.

"Renji," I said picking up my mobile.

"I don't want you getting kidnapped... again," Renji said.

"I'm fine... I'll be fine..." I said.

"Elizabeth," Renji said.

"You're still going to come anyway... aren't you," I said.

"Yes," Renji said.

"At least wear a Gigai so it doesn't look like I am talking to myself," I said.

"Stay," Renji said. He Shunpo'd away.

"Yeh right," I said grabbing my bag and my house key and walking out of the door. I locked the door and walked to the end of the road where a friend was waiting for me.

* * *

We arrived at the club, and went in.

I was sitting at a table.

My friend poked me and then pointed at Renji.

"Wow, he's cute," My friend said.

"Meh. Don't get your hopes to high Natasha," I said.

"No, seriously, Eve, look at him, with the Red hair," Natasha said.

Renji saw me and under the table.

"Oh my god... He's coming over here," Eve said.

Natasha pulled me up from under the table. "Stop it! Mr. McHotty is coming over here!" Natasha said.

"I know!" I said.

Renji stopped behind me. I could see that Eve and Natasha where completely gazed over with love.

"I said stay," Renji said.

"Shut up Renji. You're not my dad," I said.

"Wait? You know him?!" Eve asked.

"I'm her-"

"Boyfriend!" I said interrupting Renji.

"He doesn't look 16..." Eve said.

"Talk, now," Renji said grabbing my arm and pulling me off.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Renji said.

"Trust me... They would have been all over you," I said calmly.

"SO!" Renji said.

I sighed. "You want to break up then?" I asked calmly.

"NO! I want you to tell them that we were never going out!" Renji said.

"Your funeral," I said walking off. Renji grabbed my arm.

"What do you mean by that?" Renji said.

"They will constantly fight over you, and 'Try to win your heart!'" I said.

"Fine..." Renji said.

I grabbed his hand and skipped in front of him as he walked behind me.

"Hi guys, this is Renji!" I said.

"hi..." Natasha said bursting into tears. Renji looked confused.

"Her Boyfriend just broke up with her," Eve said.

"Well! Best be off!" I said standing up.

"But you haven't finished your-" I downed my drink.

"Champagne..." Eve said finishing her sentence.

I grabbed Renji's arm and walked out.

"I bet you £20 that she is going to his," Natasha said.

"Deal!" Eve said shaking Natasha's hand.

I walked down the street next to Renji. I had my heels in my hand.

"You're going to catch a cold," Renji said.

"Good..." I said rubbing my arm.

"You're stupid," Renji said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You just are," Renji said.

* * *

I arrived back at my house. I opened the door to see Starrk in my hall. Renji was just coming through the gate.

"Renji!" I shouted.

"What?" He asked.

"Go back, I'm fine! Bye!" I said.

* * *

**A/N: Right, guys, I'm really stuck on my 10th Chapter, I know it's like 5 Chapters away, but I like to be prepared. So any idea's?**


	6. WHY?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND MY OC's**

* * *

I shut the door and locked it.

"Ok... How did you know where I live?" I asked Starrk.

"We came and kidnapped you from here before... Remember," Starrk said.

"Ah! Yes, now, shoo!" I said opening my front door.

"Aizen wants to see you," Starrk said.

"Ha! No way!" I said.

"He said it will be peaceful," Starrk carried on.

"No," I said walking towards the stairs. Starrk grabbed me and put me over his shoulder.

* * *

Starrk stood me up at the end of the meeting table.

"What?" I asked.

"I have made a decision-"

"Wow," I said interrupting Aizen.

"We don't want to start a war with you," Aizen carried on, "So I am going to let you visit here as often as you want," Aizen said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine in Soul Society," I said. I turned around and walked to the door.

"You can break, smash, burn, and do what you want," Aizen said. I stopped walking.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Yes, except the Hogyoku," Aizen said.

"Damn..." I said under my breathe. "I'll think about it, and come let you know!" I said. I walked out.

I walked back into Soul Society. I walked towards the doors to the Entrance of the meeting room.

"I'm sorry Miss Barstow, but you can't enter, Yamamoto said under strict orders not to let you in," One of the Shinigami's at the door said.

"Move..." I said looking at him blankly. He put his hand on his sword.

"Really... Is the meeting that important?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Barstow," The Shinigami said.

I sighed. "Fine... I just tell Yamamoto about how you wouldn't let me in, just after being kidnapped by the Espada again..." I said walking off slowly.

"... Miss... Fine, go in," The Shinigami said.

I turned around and walked into the Meeting room.

"Hi peoples!" I said.

"Out," Yamamoto said.

"That's the thanks I get for coming to tell you about me being kidnapped again," I said walking out.

"Really," Soi Fon said.

"Oh come on... Really, Mutiny? Is this because I didn't take you to London?" I asked.

"No. I a different matter," Yamamoto said.

"I know it about me... So cough up," I said.

"How do you know whether it is about you or not?" Rio asked.

"1. The Shinigami at the door told me not to go in, 2. Rio is being sensible!" I said.

"Kenpachi," Yamamoto said.

Kenpachi walked up to me.

"Touch me and I'll hit you!" I said. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.

He walked out the room and round the corner. He put me down.

"I suggest you leave," Kenpachi said. He walked off.

"Leave?..." I said to myself quietly.

I walked out of Soul Society, and to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

I walked in the meeting room.

"Answer?" Aizen asked.

"No... I'm staying at home," I said. I walked out the room.

Starrk dropped me home.

"Thanks," I said.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeh... Can you tell Aizen to leave me be," I asked Aizen.

"...Sure..." He replied.

He Sonido'd away.

I heard a car door. I opened the door to see my Parents and Sister Jasmine and her friend Lilly.

"Hi, have a good time?" I asked.

"Yeh! It was great!" Jasmine said.

"Why is Lilly here?" I asked.

"She's staying the night," My mum said.

"Well ok then," I said.

* * *

A week had passed since I left Soul Society. I did something wrong, but I don't know what...

* * *

I sat in my bedroom reading my books, not Manga, books. I had put all of my Manga/Anime in the loft, tightly held.

I was moving on from Anime/Manga.

I was normal. I fitted in at College, had new friends. I saved money, I changed my life... I don't know if it was good or not...

* * *

"LIZZY!" My mum shouted. I walked to the top of the stairs.

"Yeh?" I said reading my book.

"Your friends from School are here to pick you up," She said.

"Pick me...?" I walked down the stairs to the hall. I looked to see Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Orihime.

"Thanks mum," I said. She walked to the kitchen.

"What?" I asked.

"You disappeared," Ichigo said.

"Well I was told! So I went!" I said.

"By who?" Orihime asked.

"Yamamoto and Kenpachi!" I said.

"When was that?" Uryu asked.

"Week, week and a half," I said.

"Was Son there?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know. Why?" I asked.

"She's been missing since you walked into the meeting," Orihime said.

"I was looking for her, that's why I disappeared," A voice said.

I turned around to see Son.

"Sohma-San," Orihime said.

"Ok... What's up?" I asked Son.

"Nothing... Just came to make sure you were ok," Son said.

"You went off the grid at Soul Society to make sure if I was ok?" I asked her.

"And NCIS," Son replied.

I sighed. "Right. Well I obversely did something to upset someone," I said.

"It's because you have been with the Espada's," Son said to me like it was obvious.

"Well Yamamoto could have just said something!" I said.

"What are you going to do?" Orihime asked.

"Son is going to back to Soul Society, and I will talk with Yamamoto," I said.

"Like that's going to work," Son replied.

"Then I will make it work! Come on!" I said grabbing a coat.

"I'll be back soon mum!" I shouted.

"Bye! Have a good time!" She shouted back.

I walked across the garden and down the road a little.

"Why are we walking?" Son asked.

"It'll be a little weird that I just disappear," I said.

"Good point," Son said.

* * *

Me and Son arrived into the Captain's meeting.

"Hi! 1. I need a word with Yamamoto. 2. Don't kill us," I said.

"Meeting dismissed," Yamamoto said. I smiled at him.

All the Captain's disappeared.

"Why have you been visiting the Espada?" Yamamoto asked me.

"1. I got kidnapped! 2. I was going to blow Szayel's lab up!" I replied.

"Really," Yamamoto asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"Sohma," Yamamoto said.

"I went to look for her, because you wouldn't," Son said.

"We all good?" I asked.

"I think so," Yamamoto said.

"Good! Now. Can I have my old room back?" I asked Son

"Sure," Son said.

"No annoying anyone," Yamamoto said.

"Can I annoy the Espada?" I asked.

"... Fine... But don't go giving away any of our plans!" Yamamoto said.

"I forget them, so no worries. And I will try to steal the Hogyoku!" I said.

"If you can, then ok!" Yamamoto said.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I remember having a little trouble with this chapter, so I hope it is to your satisfaction!**


	7. KARAKURA HIGH

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**  
**CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

Things were very different now. Renji was pretending to be Orihime's father, and now I have left college, I have a lot of free time. So I moved to Japan (3rd Division mainly). Son says I have to buy a flat or something, and that I can't depend on fictional characters!

Son has made me go to Karakura, today is my first day... So I am hoping that I am in Ichigo's classes.

* * *

I walked into a classroom, looking around. I couldn't see Ichigo.

I walked to a desk at the back of the classroom and sat down.

A boy came up to me. "Hi!" He said.

"Urm... Hello..." I replied.

"My name is Keigo!" He said.

"Hello," I said.

"And yours is?" Keigo asked.

"What are you doing here Elizabeth?" Ichigo asked ignoring Keigo.

"Son sent me! I left college, and moved to Soul Society!" I said.

"So you are starting this school?" Uryu asked.

"Yep!" I said.

"Great..." Ichigo said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well you have most contact with the Captain's, so they're going to be checking up on you, because of the Espada," Ichigo said.

"Nope, they're not, because you are looking after me!" I said.

"Don't they ever check with me...?" Ichigo said to himself.

"I did pop round your house earlier... but you were sleeping, so I left it," I said.

"You broke into my house?!" Ichigo asked.

"Your window is very easy to open," I said.

Keigo looked almost confused.

"Why do you look so confused?" I asked Keigo.

"You two know each other?" Keigo asked.

"Long story," I said.

"One I have time for," He said leaning closer to me.

I slapped him around the face.

"No chance Keigo..." I said.

"Yeh... Kenpachi likes you too much," Renji said butting in.

I went to punch Renji but Ichigo grabbed my shirt.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" I shouted at him.

"You do know you are shouting at no one. He is in his Shinigami form," Ichigo said.

Everyone in the room was staring at me.

Ichigo let go of my shirt and I fell face first on the floor.

"Ow..." I said.

Renji was laughing his head off.

"When I get back to Soul Society, you are dead!" I said to him.

"Still in Shinigami form," Ichigo said.

"Piss off!" I said to him.

"She knows?" Keigo asked.

"Why do you sound so shocked?" I asked him.

"Urm..." Keigo replied.

The teacher walked in, and saw me sitting at the back.

"You must be the English Exchange student," She said.

"Yes," I said shyly.

"What's with the shy act," Ichigo asked.

I hit him round the face and smiled.

"You know him?" She asked.

"Unfortunately," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He asked getting up.

"I'll hit you again," I said.

"My name is Misato Ochi," She said.

"Elizabeth Barstow," I replied.

* * *

The bell rang for Lunch.

Ichigo saw under a tree eating my sandwich.

"Hey!" Ichigo said.

"Hi," I said.

"Why you on your own?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not that good at making friends," I said chewing on my sandwich.

"Do you want to join us?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't mind..." I said biting into my sandwich.

"Ichigo!" I heard Keigo call.

"Great... That's all I need," I said.

"What Keigo?" Ichigo asked.

"I was just wondering where you- Hello Elizabeth," He said.

"Hi," I said taking a mouthful of my drink.

"You coming or not?" Ichigo asked.

"Why not," I said. I picked up my bag and followed Ichigo.

* * *

We walked in the classroom after having lunch.

I sat down at my desk. We could sit anywhere we wanted in the classroom. Keigo came and sat next to me.

"Hi," He said.

"Look... Keigo... I don't want to upset you... But can you stop bugging me, you're getting annoying,"

"Ok, sorry," He said. He walked off.

"You didn't have to be so mean," Uryu said.

"He was getting on my nerves. If he didn't bother me so much, Then, Yeh, he's a great guy," I said.

"Still," Uryu said.

"Fine... I'll apologise," I said.

"When? Uryu said.

"After school,"

* * *

The bell went for home time. Keigo walked out of the classroom and I followed. I ran after him down the corridor.

"Keigo!" I shouted.

He carried on walking.

I ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry for being... Rude to you. I shouldn't have acted out like that. I've just had a bad week..." I said.

"No. My fault for annoying you," He said.

"No, it's mine. Forgive me?" I asked.

"Ok," He said.

"Lizzy!" Ichigo shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"You going back to Soul Society?"

"Dunno," I said.

"Ok, well, if you need someone to walk to Urahara's... Just pop over," Ichigo replied.

"Thanks!" I said. Ichigo walked off. I looked to see Keigo had gone.

"Great..." I said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness, been at my grans all week-end, and I didn't have my laptop, so I didn't have a story, hope you will forgive guys!**


	8. THE FOREVER GOING COLD RAIN

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

It started to rain.

I walked in the Cold Rain...

I walked along the street, thinking how stupid I was. Thinking about the things I've done, said... wishing I could turn back time... and just redo it all... Thinking about Minnie... my family... friends... people I love... Thinking...

"Elizabeth," I heard a voice say.

I turned to see Uryu.

"Oh. Hello," I said.

"I thought you would have gone back to Soul Society," Uryu said.

"Naaa. Needed a break from it all. Clear my head," I replied.

"Your soaking, do you want to come dry off at my house?" Uryu replied.

"Urm... I'll only get wet walking to Urahara's,"

"Something to eat then?" He asked.

'You div, he's being kind, say yes!'

"Why not. I didn't have much lunch,"

* * *

I sat on the floor at his table.

Uryu put down some food on the table.

"Thank you," I said.

"Aren't you cold?" Uryu asked.

"No. Not really. I'm used to walking in rain," I said.

* * *

"That was very good," I said as Uryu cleared the dishes.

I picked up the last dish on the table, and followed Uryu to the kitchen.

"You missed one," I said. He took it from me and put it on the side.

"Thanks," He said.

My phone vibrated. I took it out to see a message from Son.

"Who is it?" Uryu asked.

"Son. She is wondering where I am," I said.

I looked out the window.

"The rain has gotten heavier," I said.

Uryu walked up behind me.

"I think I'd better get off before the rain get's too heavy," I said.

A flash of lightning lit up the room, followed by very loud clap of thunder.

I hugged Uryu.

"Do you want to stay?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

Another clap of thunder sounded and I hugged Uryu tighter.

Uryu hugged me back.

"It's ok," He said.

"Don't leave... please," I said.

"I won't,"

I sat on the sofa watching the TV with Uryu.

My eyes drifted shut.

* * *

I woke up lying on Uryu's sofa. I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"Uryu?" I called.

There was no reply. I walked around his apartment. He was nowhere to be seen. I looked at the time, and saw that I had overslept. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. I walked to the door, to see that it was still raining.

"Perfect... It's still raining,"

I ran through the rain, and all the way to the school.

I ran down the corridors and into my classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, I over slept!" I said bowing.

"It's fine, sit down," My teacher said. I sat next to Ichigo.

The teacher was showing examples on the chalkboard.

"Have you seen Uryu?" Ichigo asked me.

"No. I thought he was already here," I said.

"Why do you say that?" Ichigo asked.

"Doesn't matter," I said.

* * *

As soon as I heard the first ring of the bell for break, I was out the classroom.

I ran down the corridor.

"Liz!" Ichigo shouted.

I stopped. "What?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"I left something at home," I said.

I ran out the school, and down the road.

It was still raining.

I ran to Uryu's apartment, and knocked on the door.

"Uryu?" I shouted.

I kept on knocking on the door.

"Uryu?" I shouted.

I kept on knocking on the door. There was no answer.

I gave up and ran to Urahara's shop.

"Urahara!" I shouted.

"Hello Miss Barstow. What can I do for you today?" He asked.

"Has Uryu been here?" I asked.

"No. He hasn't. Why?" He asked.

"I need you to open a Garganta," I said.

"I thought Yamamoto told you not to go there," Urahara said.

"Do it!" I said

"Ok!" He said.

"And don't tell anyone that I am doing this," I said.

* * *

I arrived at Hueco Mundo.

I walked in the meeting room.

"Where is he?!" I asked Aizen angrily.

"Who?" He asked.

"You bloody well know who!" I said angered by Aizen plying dumb.

"The Quincy?" Aizen asked.

"Yes!"

"No idea?" Aizen said.

"Stop playing dumb Aizen!" I said.

"I don't know. I would have had him killed on the spot, I don't keep prisoners, unless I know they have use," Aizen said.

"I highly doubt that..." I said.

"Search. Search here if you don't believe me," Aizen said.

"... I'll be back later!" I said. I walked out of Hueco Mundo.

"Bloody Espada..."

I looked around...

My phone vibrated. I took it out of my skirt pocket and flipped it open.

Ichigo was calling me.

"Hello," I answered.

"Where are you?" Ichigo asked.

"How did you get my number?" I asked.

"Son, where are you?" Ichigo asked again.

"My room in Son's division," I said.

"No you're not. I'm here right now with Son,"

"Bugger..." I said under my breathe. "It's complicated," I carried on.

"Elizabeth!" Ichigo said.

"Hueco Mundo... But I'm destroying things!" I said.

Ichigo sighed.

"I'm coming back now, anyway," I said.

"I'll come and get you," Ichigo said.

"No! No need!" I said.

"To late," Ichigo said. I looked behind me to see Ichigo.

"Bleigh!"

"Why are you really here?" Ichigo asked.

"Blowing things up," I replied.

"I see no fire," Ichigo said.

"Did I say blowing... I meant... trashing..."

"Uh huh,"

I smiled.

"You don't need to lie to me. You're looking for Ishida," Ichigo said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Son said you hadn't been back to Soul Society since yesterday morning,"

"So..." I said.

"And Keigo said-"

"Stuff Keigo... What does he know," I said.

"He likes you," Ichigo said.

"Ha!" I said.

"Ok, if you don't believe me, ask him," Ichigo replied.

"Fine! But first, Ishida-San!" I said.

"He's at Urahara's. Chad found him earlier on," Ichigo said.

"Right..." I said.

"Do you like him?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't know him well enough... And..."

"And what?" Ichigo asked.

"Never mind! C'mon, before Espada catch you!" I said.

"Hey!" Ichigo said.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't walk back..." Ichigo said.

"I know that!" I said.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Duh!"

* * *

We ended up outside Ichigo's house. It had stopped raining.

"Glad the rain's gone..." I said.

* * *

"Hungry?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeh! I haven't eaten in 2 days!" I said.

"Come on," Ichigo said. I took my shoes off, and walked in his house.

"I'm back!" Ichigo shouted.

Isshin came out of nowhere and kicked Ichigo in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo shouted.

Isshin noticed me.

"Hello," I said bowing.

"I feel like a royal!" Isshin said.

"Yuzi, Liz is staying for dinner," Ichigo said.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"You said you were hungry," Ichigo said.

"I don't want to impose!" I said.

"You're not! Any friend of Ichigo's, who's a girl, is welcome here!" Isshin said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo..."

"Yeh?" Ichigo replied.

"I think I'd better go... I think Son will worry," I said.

"Ok. You want me to walk you back?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't mind," I said.

"Don't you two be do-"

I punched Isshin.

"Ok. I can put up with anything he says except that," I said.

"Fine by me," Ichigo said.

"Sorry I couldn't stay Yuzi. I would have loved to try your cooking," I said.

"Why don't you come over when Dad isn't here," Karin said.

"Am I really that hated?" Isshin said to himself.

* * *

I arrived at Soul Society.

"Liz!" I heard a voice shout.

I turned to see Rangiku.

"Hi! What's up?" I asked.

"You missed the Shinigami Woman's Association Meeting," She said.

"Ah... Sorry... I was a little pre-occupied," I said.

"Well we are going to the beach! And all the Captains and Lieutenants had an invite! Including Ichigo and his friends," Rangiku carried on.

"Ok..." I said.

"And you're coming too! We are all going costume shopping!"

"No. I'd rather not come," I said.

"Tough!" Rangiku dragged me off.

"Why me?" I asked.

* * *

"How 'bout this one Lizzy?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm not wearing one," I said.

"You don't like it? Ok, I'll find you another one!" Rangiku said.

I saw Ichigo.

"Hi," I said.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Guess," I replied.

"You been dragged to the beach to," Ichigo asked.

"If you can call it that," I said.

"Who's dragging you?" Ichigo asked.

"Rangiku. What about you?" I asked.

"Rukia. She says it will be fun," He replied.

"Who's coming out of your lot?" I asked Ichigo.

"Uryu, Chad, Keigo and Orihime," Ichigo replied.

"Liz! Where'd you go?!" Rangiku shouted.

"Kill me..." I said.

"There you are!" She said. She walked to me and Ichigo.

"Bikini or Costume?" I asked Ichigo.

"Bikini," Ichigo said.

"No!" I said turning to Rangiku.

"But that is the last Bikini," Rangiku said.

"I'm not wearing-"

"A Bikini! Ok! I'll have a look at the Costumes!" Rangiku said walking off.

"Uggggghhhhhhh,"

"It can't be that bad," Ichigo said.

"You don't know the half of it," I said.

"You want to hide in my house?" Ichigo asked.

"No... She'll find me there," I said.

"Right... I have three of the same one, because I don't know your bra size," Rangiku said.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," I said putting my head in my hands.

"What? Did I say something?" Rangiku asked.

"I'll help her find one," Ichigo said.

"Ok," Rangiku said.

"She's gone," Ichigo said.

"That's not what I'm worried about..." I said.

"I'll get Rukia to help you," Ichigo said.

"Thanks Ichigo..." I said.

* * *

"How about this one Lizzy," Rukia asked holding up a costume.

"To revealing," I said.

Something poked me in the side.

"Ahhhh!" I shouted jumping behind Rukia.

"Captain Zaraki," Rukia said bowing.

"Wh- What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Me, Ken-Chan, Cueball and Yun-Yun are going!" Yachiru said.

"Yachiru... Can I borrow you," I said.

"Ok!" Yachiru followed me.

"You're... Cute... Can you pick me out a swim suite, no Bikini's, and nothing to revealing," I said.

"Ok!" Yachiru said.

I put my hand in my pocket, and pulled a lolly pop.

"Thanks Scardey-Chan!" Yachiru said running off.

I walked back to Rukia. "Yachiru is finding me something," I said.

"Can you trust her?" Rukia asked.

"More than Rangiku, yes," I said.

"Ok then," Rukia said.

"Found one!" Yachiru shouted.

"God help me its ok," I said. I walked to where Yachiru was.

Yachiru help it up.

"Urm..." I said.

"Well?" Yachiru asked.

It was a white Tankini with red stripes.

"I like the style... but no the colours. Where are the other Tankini's?" I asked.

"Here," Yachiru said, showing me.

"Thanks Yachiru," I said.

"No problem Scardey-Chan!" Yachiru said.

I looked through the Tankini's and picked 3 out.

I walked over to Yumichika and grabbed him. I dragged him to the Tankini section.

"Pick one," I said pointing to the three I had chosen.

"That one," Yumichika said, pointing to the dark blue one, with white poker dotes.

"Thanks!" I said. I put the rest on the rack, and went to find Rangiku.

"Here," I said passing the Tankini to Rangiku.

"Great, you found one!" Rangiku said.

"Can I please go now?" I asked.

"Fine... But we are at the beach tomorrow at 10am," Rangiku said.

"Kay," I said. I walked out the shop.

* * *

I woke up in my room in Son's Division. Rangiku had dropped my Tankini off earlier on.

I changed into my Tankini and put a blue dress on, over it.

I walked out the Division, and walked through the Senkaimon.

I arrived at the beach early.

"Hmmm... Big beach... Wonder where it is?" I asked myself.

"Lizzy!" I heard a voice shout.

I turned to see Rangiku holding an Ice Box.

"Hi," I said.

"Where's you swimsuit?" Rangiku asked.

"Wearing it," I said.

"Well take your dress off, and come help!"

"Ok!" I shouted. I walked up the beach and into the changing rooms.

I slipped off my dress, and folded it, and put it in my bag. I walked out of the changing rooms. I put my bag on a chair, in the empty bar area.

Ichigo walked in holding a bag.

"Hi," I said.

"Found one then," Ichigo said.

"Yeh," I said.

"You ok, you sound a little upset," Ichigo said.

"Fine! I'm great! Just tired," I said.

"Ah. Anyone in the changing room?" Ichigo asked.

"No..." I said.

"LIZZY!" Rangiku shouted.

"I'd better go," I said.

I walked out of the Shack.

"WHAT?!" I shouted at her.

"Grab something and bring it over!" She shouted back.

I looked at the Ice Box, and picked it up. I walked over to Rangiku.

"Here!" I said.

She took it from me, and put it on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this one guys... :/**


	9. BEACH PARTY

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

I was in the shack, laying on the floor, reading a book I had to write an essay on.

A shadow cast over me.

"What?" I asked.

"You not joining in?" Son asked.

"Ha, you won't see me making sand castles, and anyway, I need to finish this book, and write an essay on it," I replied.

"So, you should join in,"

"Why aren't you?" I asked.

"Same answer you gave me," Son replied.

Son took book from my hands, dropped it on the floor. She went to my feet, and dragged me to the door. I held onto the door frame.

"SON! STOP IT! IT LEAST LET ME FINISH MY CHAPTER!"

"NO! YOU ARE JOINING IN!"

"NO!" I screamed. Son dropped my feet.

"I thought that you would have been happy to come here, and mingle!" Son said.

"No... I'm reading. I didn't even want to come! That's why I snuck off!" I said.

Son just walked out the room.

I picked up my book, and began to read it again.

* * *

I read another 5 pages before someone grabbed the book, put it on a table and slung me over their shoulder.

"HEY!" I shouted.

"Shut up," Kenpachi said.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed in his ear.

"Join in," He said.

"NO!" I kept screaming in his ear.

Everyone just looked at me and Kenpachi walking along the beach.

"PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" I screamed in his ear louder than the other times.

He dropped me on the ground.

"You BASTERED!" I screamed at him.

"What's up with you?" Kenpachi asked.

"IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS!" I shouted at him throwing my shoe at him.

"Fine," He said.

He picked up my shoe and walked off.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" I screamed at him.

Kenpachi threw it at me and hit me in the face.

I put my shoe back on my foot and stood up.

Someone poked me in the back, making me jump. I turned around to see Keigo.

"Hi Keigo!" I said.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Fine! Perfect," I said as it was obvious that I wasn't.

Keigo grabbed my hand and dragged me to the shack.

We walked in the shack.

"What's wrong," Keigo asked.

"Nothing! I'm fine,"

"But back then..."

"No. It's fine. Nothing you can do," I said.

Toshiro walked in the shack.

"Hi Toshiro!" I said.

"Why are you two in here?" Toshiro asked.

"Talking, what about you?" I asked.

"It's too warm," Toshiro said.

I picked up a bucket full of ice, passed it to Toshiro, and pushed him out the shack.

"You're not in a good mood, are you...?" Keigo asked.

"That's none of your business..." I said.

"Please tell me... I'll listen,"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted at Keigo.

"Fine," Keigo said. He walked out the shack.

"Keigo..." I said walking to the door of the shack.

I went inside the shack, I crouched in the corner and put my head on my knees and started to cry.

Someone walked in the shack, I don't know who, and I didn't care.

I felt an arm come round my shoulder.

"What's up?" Renji asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Come on... Something's up, you're crying," Renji replied.

I looked at Renji. He wiped the tears off of my face.

"I'm not going to tell anyone,"

"No..."

"Is it... Keigo?" Renji asked.

"How do you-" I stopped.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid... and Ichigo told me,"

"I'm gonna kill him..."

"I actually asked,"

"Why?" I asked.

"You seemed... not your normal self," Renji said.

"How so?" I asked.

"You were being a stroppy teenager," Renji said.

"Hey!" I laughed giving him a small push.

"But you were upset," Renji said.

"It showed?" I asked.

"You screaming at people," Renji replied.

"Right... Sorry..." I said.

"Tell Keigo that," Renji replied.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I saw Keigo walking out of the shack, and Toshiro said you were in here," Renji replied.

"Well he probably won't talk to me now..." I said.

"He might," Renji said.

"Doubt it... Because I had a right old go at him,"

"What if I get him to come in here? And I said to him that you stormed off,"

"No... He still won't..."

"Do you want to try; I'm not going to force you to make up with him,"

"No..."

"Well come out and get some air," Renji said.

"I'd rather not..."

Nanao walked in the shack.

"Renji, Son wants you," She said.

"I'm here if you need to talk,"

"Thanks Renji,"

"What is wrong with you?" Nanao asked.

"Don't go there Nanao," I said.

"Why are you in here?"

"Sitting on my own," I said.

"You know we only did this beach thing for you. Son said it would be good to get to know everyone," Nanao said.

"She did?" I asked.

"Yes now come on out," Nanao said.

"Ok..." I said. I stood up and walked out with Nanao.

"Do you know where Kenpachi is?" I asked Nanao.

"He went for a walk up the beach, because he didn't want to join in," Nanao replied.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute," I said.

I ran down the beach trying to catch up with Kenpachi.

"Hey!" I shouted at him. I ran next to him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Ok, ok! No need to be so stroppy. I've come to apologise," I said.

"Yeh right, you just want to get away from them lot,"

I stood in front of Kenpachi.

He stopped.

"Sorry,"

"Fine, whatever," Kenpachi said.

"Why are you over here anyway?" I asked.

"Probably the same reason as you," Kenpachi replied.

"Avoiding someone?"

"Yeh, you," Kenpachi said walking off.

I stuck my tongue out at him and then walked back to where everyone else was.

"You finally decided to join us then," Son said.

"Shut up, I was going to," I replied.

* * *

I helped Yachiru and Rio build a sandcastle, as they both wanted to have a competition.

I also tried to build one of my own in-between helping them two.

Since Kenpachi was being a spoil sport, and Jushiro was to faint to do anything, they were going to judge, and give prizes... How they will agree is completely beyond me.

I, Yachiru and Rio made a giant Fox, dog thing. It was nearly three times the size of me, and I built a very, very dodgy castle, which ended up turning out too look more like a lump of sand decorated with shells and bits of seaweed.

Time was up. Everyone had a range of sculptures, castles and animals.

Kenpachi and Jushiro were talking about whom to name the winners.

"We've decided!" Jushiro said.

"Who! Who is it?!" Rio asked jumping up and down in excitement.

"The winner is..." Jushiro hesitated.

I tried to sneak off, and avoid catching any attention... but...

"Rio and Yachiru!"

"And Scardey-Chan!" Yachiru said pointing at me.

"No... It's fine Yachiru, you and Rio can share the prize... or whatever," I said.

"OK!" Rio said.

* * *

I had an ok day at the beach. It was up and down, but I still enjoyed it. I got to know people that I didn't know that well.

* * *

The day drew to an end, and everyone had gone back to Soul Society, or home. I decided to stay on the beach watching the waves meet the sand on the beach.

I shut my eyes for a minute. I opened my eyes to find Ichigo sitting opposite me. I jumped back.

"Sorry, did I make you jump?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Why aren't you in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked, while moving to sit next to me.

"Needed a little air. Why are you checking up on me? Son asked you too?" I asked.

"No. I actually needed to see you, and Son said she hadn't seen you, so I thought you might be here,"

"Well you guessed right. And why do you need to see me?" I asked.

"Keigo," He replied.

"I didn't mean to upset him. I shouldn't have shouted at him, and I bet he won't even talk to me now. I just wish I could just... redo everything I said to him... Because he's a great guy..."

"Do you really mean that?" Ichigo asked.

"No... I said it because I was board..." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry!"

I stared at the Sunset.

"Ichigo..."

"Yeh,"

"Doesn't matter..."

"No, what?"

"Do you think Keigo would ever talk to me again?"

"Depends,"

"You're supposed to be supportive..."

"Sorry... I think you should talk to him,"

"Should I do it in or out school?"

"Why are you asking me?!"

"I trust you,"

"Out. I'll get him to pass my house. Be there after school, because I'm not doing it again,"

"Thanks Ichigo... I really appreciate it,"

"Don't mention it,"

"I hope he'll listen... I don't want to upset him anymore..."

Ichigo noticed a shadow behind him. He turned to see Keigo.

"Urm... I'd better be off. And don't turn around," Ichigo said.

"O...k?"

"Bye,"

"Bye Ichigo. Thanks!" I said.

He stood up, and walked off.

I stood up, wiped the sand off of me, and turned around to see Keigo.

"Keigo... What... What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To think... And I saw you and Ichigo, so I'd thought I'd best come say hi,"

I hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I shouldn't have shouted at you..."

Keigo stiffened before hugging me back; I could have sworn he muttered "Score!" under his breath.

"It's ok,"

"Awhhhh," Orihime said.

Ichigo and Orihime were hiding behind the lifeguard house.

"Shhh, we're not even supposed to be here!" Ichigo said.

* * *

**A/N: I have put description on the 10th Chapter. So in tow days, you will see how 'good' my description is! XD**


	10. SHOCK

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH AND ALEX.  
(ALEX BELONGS TO TAILSDOLL123)  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC'S**

* * *

I was happily sitting in the Third Division office when I heard a loud bang coming down from the hall and followed by

"SO~~N~!"

"Bugger!" Son said hiding all of her paperwork, Zanpakuto, and all of my Bleach Manga's.

"Elizabeth, where's your 10th book?" Son asked me.

"In my hand..." I said questionably.

Son grabbed my book from my hand and threw it out the window. As soon as Son shut the window, the door flew open.

"SON! I'M BACK FROM THE LOOKING GLASS WORLD!" A cheery voice yelled.

I saw a teenage girl with dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes standing in the doorway.

"It's... It's..."

"Who's the dope pointing at me saying 'It's... It's...'?" The girl asked.

"Lizzy... What's the matter?" Son asked.

"It's... It's..." I was in real shock.

"Did I break her?" Alex asked.

"It's... It's..."

"I think so. Can you take her to Retsu please Alex?"

"SURE!" Alex grabbed my arm, and dragged me to the 4th Division.

"BIG MAMA WHERE ARE YOU?!" Alex shouted walking down the 4th Division corridor.

"Alex, how are you?" Retsu asked.

"I'm good... But Son said I broke this girl..." Alex replied.

"It's... It's..."

"She won't stop saying 'It's... It's...',"

"Elizabeth..." Retsu said looking in my eyes.

"It's..."

"Elizabeth..." I saw Retsu glaring at me.

I screamed and jumped on Alex, not knowing it was Alex.

"RAPE!" Alex screamed.

I screamed and jumped on Retsu. Retsu looked into my eyes.

I jumped off of Retsu and ran down the 4th Division corridor, to the exit screaming.

* * *

I ran in Son's office.

"SON! SHE'S A MANIAC!" I said running in the room and jumping on Son.

"Who Lizzy?" Son asked.

"HER!" I shouted pointing to Alex who was talking to MSF 15 about Son.

"I knew that..."

"BUT YOU DON'T GET IT! I KNOW WHO CREATED HER! SHE IS ALSO A MAD PERSON!" I shouted at Son as I climbed on her shoulders, hugging her face.

"Get off of me Elizabeth!" Son shouted at me, trying to remove my hands from her face.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Alex screamed at me.

I screamed, jumped off of Son, opened the window and jumped out of it.

"What's up with her?" Alex asked innocently.

Son sighed...

* * *

I ran in the 11th Division and ran in one of the training rooms and saw Kenpachi in there, training the new comers.

I jumped on Kenpachi.

"SAVE ME!" I shouted in his ear.

"From what?" He asked.

"ALEX!" I shouted even louder.

Kenpachi walked to the door with me still clinging on to him.

"DON'T GO OUT THERE! ARE YOU MAD!" I shouted in his ear.

Kenpachi slid the door open and walked down the corridor to his office.

He opened his office door, walked in, shut the door, and locked it.

"I don't think that will keep her out..." I said.

I heard screaming and loud bangs coming down the corridor.

I stated to climb down from Kenpachi.

"Why are you climbing down?" Kenpachi asked.

"So I can stand behind you when she attacks you, so I can jump out the nearest window,"

The door slammed open.

"LIZZY-CHAN!" Alex shouted.

Kenpachi hid behind me.

"... Why are you hiding behind me?" I asked Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi is scared of me!" Alex said cheerfully.

"Ha! Kenpachi..." I evaluated the situation... Kenpachi locked his office door... Alex burst in... Kenpachi is hiding... behind... me...

I started to laugh. I fell on the floor laughing my head off.

"Can I take her?" Alex asked.

Kenpachi nodded his head.

I was still on the floor laughing extremely hard. Alex grabbed my arm, and dragged me out of the Division.

"Alex, I've stopped laughing, can you let go of me now?"

"I'm taking you to see Hollow's!"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

'I hope I have jelly on me!' I thought to myself rummaging through my pockets.

'Lolly, paper clip, needle, thread, scissors, thimble... JELLY!'

"Oh Alex... Let me go... and I will give you this!" I said holding up Lemon flavoured Jelly.

"JELLY!" Alex shouted. She dived on my and grabbed the Jelly out of my hand.

I held up a spoon, she grabbed it, and opened the jelly.

I smiled.

"Go and see Son please!" I said.

"OK!" Alex said cheerfully.

I walked back to the 11th Division.

"Hey!" A voice called.

I looked to see Ikkaku walking though the corridor, which was a mess from when Alex had been looking for me.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked.

"Have you seen Kenpachi?" He asked.

"Last time I saw him was... in his office. I was just going to see him," I said.

"Well if you're going to see him, then there is no point me going," Ikkaku said walking off.

I walked to Kenpachi's office.

The door was shut.

I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!" A voice shouted from the other side.

"Elizabeth," I said.

Kenpachi unlocked the door and cracked it open.

"Has she gone?" Kenpachi whispered.

"Yes," I said pushing the door wider.

"IKKAKU!" I heard Alex shout.

I looked down the corridor to see Alex.

Kenpachi grabbed my shirt and pulled me in his room, and locked the door.

"HEY! Watch it... this is new," I said rearranging my top.

"I still can't believe you are scared of a girl, who is only a year older than me!" I said.

Kenpachi grabbed me by the shirt.

"No one must know!" He said.

"Fine... Who would I tell! But I'd just be warned... I now have blackmail... so be nice!"

"Whatever..." Kenpachi said.

I opened the door and stuck my head around the door.

"HEY! IKKAKU! WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING INTER-"

Kenpachi pulled me back in his room and re-locked the door.

I smiled at him.

"Who isn't afraid of her?" Kenpachi asked.

"Hmmm... Son seems to put up with her, and Yachiru likes her... and Retsu..."

"Ok, ok. I get the point..."

"I won't tell anyone..."

"Yeh right..."

"I promise! Not a soul!" I said smiling at him.

"Fine..."

"Now! I'll talk to Alex about coming in here... if you really want me too," I said.

"Yes!" Kenpachi said without hesitating.

"Ok!"

I went to the door. Kenpachi pulled me back.

"Now wha-"

Kenpachi kissed me on the lips.

I pushed him away, and then ran out of his room.

I ran down the Division corridor. Ikkaku saw me.

"Hey Lizzy, did you find Kenpachi?" Ikkaku shouted at me.

I ran past him not saying a word.

* * *

I was sitting on a park swing, in Karakura.

I heard Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu walking by.

"Hey! Ichigo... Isn't that Lizzy-San?" Orihime asked pointing at me.

"I'll catch up," Ichigo said walking towards me.

Ichigo sat on the swing next to me.

"I don't get a hello?" He asked.

"No... Sorry..."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Not Keigo..." I said.

"I know," Ichigo said.

"How?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter. What's wrong then?" Ichigo asked.

"It doesn't matter," I said.

"Come on," Ichigo said swinging me sideways.

"I'd rather not talk about it Ichigo. I know you want to help, but I don't think you can on this one..." I said.

"Ok... I'm here if you need a talk,"

"Thanks Ichigo,"

"Hello Lizzy-San," Orihime said.

"Hello Orihime," I said.

"She gets a hello, and I don't!" Ichigo said.

I smiled.

"Why weren't you in school today?" Orihime asked.

"Alex," I said.

"Oh great!" Ichigo said.

"Don't worry, I'm already going to have a word with her for..." I stopped.

"Who?" Orihime asked.

"Do you want me to have a word with her for you too?" I asked Ichigo.

"If you don't mind," Ichigo said.

"I'll do my best... Oh, and does Urahara sell Jelly?" I asked.

"Urm... I don't know... Ichigo said.

"Ok, thanks," I said.

* * *

I walked in Urahara's shop. It was the first time I actually had a proper look around it.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Do you sell Jelly?" I asked.

"Jelly? We do!" Urahara said.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Here," Urahara showed me to the jelly.

"I shall take all the Yellow ones!" I said.

"All of them?" Urahara asked.

"I am negotiating with Alex," I said.

"Right... That will add up to ¥10,000..." Urahara said.

"Not a deal? For me?" I asked.

"Perhaps... ¥7,000..." Urahara said.

"I'll get Son to visit!" I said.

"How do you-" Urahara stopped himself.

"¥5,000 and Son! And I will even distract Alex!"

"Done!" Urahara said.

* * *

I went back to Soul Society and to Son's division.

Everyone was outside Son's office.

"What's...? What's going on?" I asked a Shinigami.

"Alex has Captain's Zanpakuto," Izuru said.

"Ah! Well... I will be ridding of her momentarily!" I said.

I walked in Son's office... which looked a mess. There was paperwork everywhere, Son had her head buried in her hands on her desk, and Alex was running around her office with Son's Zanpakuto.

"ALEX!" I screamed.

Alex looked at me.

I held up 5 shopping bags full of "Jelly~!" I said.

"Alex dropped Son's Zanpakuto and dived on me.

"ONLY IF YOU LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted at her.

"What..." Alex asked.

"1. Leave the 11th Division alone, 2. Leave Ichigo and Karakura High alone, 3. Leave Son for at least 24 hours and 4. Leave Urahara's shop alone and 5. You can bug me for your visit here," I said.

"... Fine..." Alex said.

"Oh, and Son, Urahara wants to see you," I said.

"Ok! As long as Alex doesn't bug me!" Son said.

"It was on the Do Not list!" I said.

Son grabbed her keys and her Zanpakuto and ran out of her office. She stopped at the door to see her whole Division outside her office door.

"Really... Really guys! Haven't you got anything, anything better to do?" I asked.

Everyone walked off.

Son walked out of her Division.

* * *

"Lizzy-Chan!" Alex asked.

"Yeh..." I said walking out of Son's office.

"Why are you helping the 11th Division?"

"I owe them," I said walking down the corridor.

"Do you?" Alex asked carrying a bag of jelly, and starting to eat one.

"Don't ask Alex," I said.

"You seem different..." Alex said.

"Do I?" I asked.

"Since you were screaming at me, then Yeh!" Alex said.

"Ok then," I said.

"Did Kenpachi do something to you?" Alex asked.

"No! No he didn't!" I said hesitantly.

"I'll go and talk to him," Alex said.

"No. It was on the Do Not list,"

"Fine..."

"Just leave it Alex, my life, I'll sort it out,"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry... I thought I had description in it... I am going through all my chapters, with TailDoll123, she is helping me add description...  
I hope you enjoyed it... I got really, really stuck on this one... I wrote all the disclaimers, and had nothing... so TailsDoll123 lent me Alex... DX.**

Son: "Your all maniacs..."


	11. HOLLOWS

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ALEX  
****(ALEX BELONGS TO TAILSDOLL123)  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

PLEASE READ THE PPS: AND GET BACK TO ME!

* * *

The week had finally ended! Alex had gone back, and I had to help clean up the mess that... We... sort of made together...

We had a fun week, I stressed Son out... I shouldn't... really have... as she is sort of my guardian... but oh well! I lived through the week.

* * *

I was walking to Karakura high... I was thinking... how weird it was to be here... I mean I know I have been here for a few-ish weeks, now... but it still feels weird, you can't get used to the fact that, I was dragged into Hueco Mundo, and that I ended up in Soul Society! I mean come on... how often does that happen?!

* * *

"Hey!" I heard a voice shout.

I turned to see Ichigo.

"Oh, hey! What're you doing wondering around this early?" I asked.

"School?" Ichigo replied.

"Oh... Yeh... Duh... Coffee hasn't kicked in..."

"Ah. Still alive I see," Ichigo said trying to make conversation.

"From Alex... Yeah... We actually got along... We destroyed half of Soul Society... but apparently to Son, I kept it under control, and wasn't as bad as the last time she came... so... Yeah,"

"Kurosaki-Kun!" I heard Orihime shout. I saw Orihime over the other side of the road.

The road was very busy.

"Inoue-San, can you use the crossing! I don't want you getting hurt!" I shouted over.

"Ok!" She shouted back. We walked to the crossing to meet Orihime.

The cars stopped for Orihime, she crossed over.

"Sorry I'm being motherly; I've seen enough of friends getting hurt,"

"It's ok!" Orihime said.

We walked to Karakura high.

* * *

I walked in the classroom to find it empty.

"Guess I'm early," I said.

I put my bag down on a desk, and looked out the window, watching students arrive for school.

I wondered around the classroom opening draws, and looking inside cupboards.

I heard a crash from the corridor.

I looked around the door to see...

"Bugger... Hollow..."

I slowly shut the door, and moved to the window.

"Ok... I'll... Just call Ichigo, he'll help,"

At that moment, the door flew across the room, and smashed through the window. I went to grab my bag, but the Hollow roared at me.

It walked towards me. I walked backwards not taking my eyes off of it.

I reached the window that the door flew through.

I cut my hand on the window.

"Nice Hollow," I said slowly opening the window, because I didn't want to climb over the pieces of sharp glass left on the window.

I looked out the window, and looked to see if I could climb on to anything, I saw a ledge I could get on.

I looked at the Hollow again.

It roared at me again.

"I really don't want to do this..." I said to myself. I climbed out the window as the Hollow went to grab me.

It grabbed my leg. I screamed, not letting go of the edge of the window.

Everyone who was watching was wondering what was happening.

Ichigo saw me and ran into the building.

I kept on kicking the Hollow's hand with my free leg hoping it would let go of me.

I pulled myself forward and tried to get out of the window as best I could, so the Hollow couldn't grab me, with its other arm.

It moved its head closer to my leg. I kicked it in the face. The Hollow let go of my leg and I shot out the window. I held on to the ledge, not letting go.

The Hollow burst through the wall and poked it head and looked at me. I climbed up onto the ledge and shimmied across the edge.

"Don't look down... Don't look down..."

The Hollow roared at me and lent to try and grab me. It hit the wall next to me.

I screamed and slipped off the ledge. I went to grab it, but missed and fell.

I closed my eyes.

I heard a shushing sound. I slightly opened one eye, and found myself on one of the school block, roofs.

I looked around. Nobody was around me.

Ichigo appeared next to me.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeh, I'm fine... Just a little shocked,"

"How did you get up here?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought you..."

Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't know then. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was here,"

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ichigo asked.

"A little shaken, but fine,"

"Ok,"

"I'm going to skip school today. I'm ill if somebody asks,"

"You're going to get in trouble for missing so many days..." Ichigo said.

"Really... Mister, I need the toilet excuse..."

"Hey!" Ichigo said.

"Bye..." I said walking off.

"Be careful!"

I walked through the door and down the staircase.

I heard a shushing sound.

"Look, Ichigo. If you are that worried about me, just put a tracking chip on me!" I said before turning around.

I looked in shock to see...

"Starrk... What... What are you doing here?"

"To see if you were ok," He replied.

"Fine..." I said hesitantly.

I looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Starrk asked.

"Ulquiorra, Yammy... Another Hollow," I said.

"There isn't one. Aizen only sent the one,"

I smiled at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You came to make sure; I didn't get hurt, didn't you!" I said.

"No!" He said not making eye contact with me.

I smiled... "Ok... Why are you here then?" I asked.

"Just... Checking up on places we can put Hollows," Starrk said.

'He's such a bad liar!' I thought to myself.

"Ok! I'll... let you be then,"

I started to walk down the stairs.

Starrk Sonido'd in front of me.

"Look... Starrk. If you're looking for help, then don-"

Starrk leaned forward and kissed me. He pulled me closer as I tried to push him away.

He deepened the kiss, and I went weak.

I pushed him one more time, and then ran down the stairs.

I slowed down and walked across the school yard.

* * *

I walked to Urahara's shop, and walked through the door.

"Kisuke!" I shouted.

"Hey!" I saw Urahara walk from the back of the shop.

"Got any chocolate..." I asked.

"What sort?"

"Dark!" I said.

"Who's pissed you off?"

"Don't go there... really... Don't,"

"Come on!" Urahara said.

"No~"

Urahara kept poking me.

"NO!" I shouted at him.

"Ok..." Urahara said slowly backing away.

I crouched on the ground and put my head in my knees.

"Err~..." Urahara was unsure what to do with me.

He came and sat next to me and put his arm around me.

He put the chocolate bar in front of my face.

I pushed it away, and looked at him, with the side of my face on my knees.

"Naaa, I'm good,"

"You said you wanted one..."

"I know... The mood has been... and gone,"

"You want something else?"

"Let me guess... for an extra cost of ¥264?"

"No! You can have anything on my store... for free..."

"Are you being serious?" I asked.

"Yeh, I'm going to put it on Son's tab!" Urahara said cheerfully.

"Does Son come here that often to buy stuff?"

"Yes..." Urahara said hesitantly.

"Thanks," I said standing up.

"For what?"

"The company," I said smiling at him.

Urahara stood up.

"Bye!" I said walking out the shop.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it guys! I'm struggling with the whole description thing, let me know if the description is any better... Please!**

PS: Son is now being a drunk and disorderly!  
PPS: I need a pairing final pairing for Elizabeth and Son! Any idea's guys. I was thinking Izuru for Son... But I don't know.


	12. HOMEWARD BOUND

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**  
**CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

I walked down the street.

I had a crazy day... Friends... Hollows... Love (In that order mind!)

* * *

I looked at my hand...

"I should really do something with this..."

I walked to Ichigo's house and knocked on his door.

Yuzi answered it.

"Hey. Is Ichigo in?" I asked.

"No, he isn't, he is still at-"

"School... course..."

"Do you want to come in?" Yuzi asked.

I looked down at my hand, which was bleeding a lot heavier.

"Urm... No. I'll go back to mine. Thanks though!" I said.

"Ok! Well you're welcome anytime!" Yuzi said in her normal cheery mood.

"Thanks!" I said.

I walked down the street.

I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to go to school... nor Soul Society... nor Hueco Mundo...

All I could think of was 'Why... Why did they kiss me...?'

I heard a Shushing sound behind me. I stopped.

I didn't dare turn round... I didn't want to know who... who was behind me...

"Liz," The person said.

I recognised the voice.

I turned to see Renji.

"Hey..."

"You ok?" Renji asked.

"Guess so..."

"What'd you do to your hand?" Renji asked.

"Long story,"

"I have time,"

"Well... There was a Hollow... Ichigo... Espada... Not much to say,"

"You are going to get that looked at, aren't you?" Renji asked.

"Nah, it'll heal,"

"I wasn't asking, I was saying, you are going to, and I will drag you, if you aren't,"

"Well then drag me!" I said to him angrily.

"What's up?"

"NOTHING!" I shouted at him.

"Hey! Stroppy teenager!"

"Come on. I'm not going to tell anyone... That's a promise, you can trust me!" Renji said.

I looked around. I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"An Espada?!" Renji said shocked.

"There's more..."

"Tell me then," Renji said.

"I can't that one..."

"Why not?!"

"It's... complicated Renji... Real complicated..."

"I'm not going to tell... Anyone!"

I hugged Renji.

"It's ok," Renji said hugging me back.

"I just want to go home..."

"Ok. I'll take you back,"

"Alone..." I asked.

"If you want me to, then yes. I will," He replied.

"Now?" I asked.

Renji stopped hugging me, and looked down at me.

"Now,"

* * *

I arrived home.

I unlocked, and opened the front door and walked in. I walked across the hall and went into the cupboard under the stairs, and turned the alarm off.

"Are your parents in?" Renji asked.

"No. And my sister should be still at school," I said coming out of the cupboard under the stairs.

"When does she get back?" Renji asked.

"Past 3. She does clubs and what not, but I don't know the days," I said going through to the dining room.

"Right..." Renji said still standing in the hall.

"You coming through?" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Can I?" Renji asked.

"Yeh, just ignore the mess of the place," I shouted through the house.

"You want me to take my shoes off?" Renji shouted through still standing in the doorway.

"RENJI! JUST COME THROUGH!" I shouted louder.

Renji walked in the Kitchen.

"Yes?" I asked. I held out a drying up towel and a saucepan. "No," Renji said.

I threw the Saucepan and drying up towel at him. He caught them.

"Why am I helping you?!" Renji asked drying the saucepan.

"Rio got hold of my mobile,"

"Where does this go, and so?" Renji asked.

"Cupboard nearest the oven at the bottom, and she texted my mum saying that I was visiting, and bring a 'boyfriend' over with me," I said.

"Y- You tricked me?!" Renji said.

"No, you are being a good friend," I said passing him a plate.

"Anyway, I could just leave," Renji said.

"You could... But you'd never do that to me... would you Renji?" I asked turning to face him.

"Fine..." Renji said.

I heard the door close.

"Jasmine!" I shouted.

"I thought you were coming back later on!" My sister shouted.

"Got an earlier plane!" I shouted.

"Mum wanted to 'tidy' before you bought your boyfriend home!" Jasmine shouted.

I looked at Renji and sighed.

"He's not coming anymore..." I said looking at him.

He gave me a hug, and Shunpo'd away.

Jasmine walked in the kitchen.

"You're washing up?" She asked.

"Shocked?" I asked.

Jasmine made herself a squash. There was a knock on the door.

"Jasmine, can you get that please?" I asked picking up a saucepan to dry.

Jasmine walked off.

"Lizzy! It's for you!" Jasmine shouted.

I dried my hands and walked to the Hall.

"You just don't leave the door open, to our house, with a random stranger in the doorway!" I shouted walking to the hall.

"Random stranger eh?"

I saw Urahara and Yoruichi standing outside the door.

I sighed. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"Why are you so pissed?" Yoruichi asked.

"And why are you home?" Urahara carried on.

"Don't go there," I said pointing at Yoruichi, and come in," I said stepping aside.

"Thanks," Urahara said stepping in the hall, followed by Yoruichi.

"Follow," I said to Urahara and Yoruichi. "Jasmine, I'll be in my room!" I shouted walking up the stairs.

I walked into my room and looked at the floor, which was a clothing carpet.

Urahara and Yoruichi were still coming up the stairs.

I grabbed most of the clothing and shoved it in the wardrobe. The rest I put under my bed, and hid some in the corner, and put a blanket over it.

I noticed a bra on the floor next to me. I picked it up and threw it in the air as Urahara walked in.

I stood there smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Shut the door," I said jumping on the bed.

Yoruichi shut the door behind her.

"Right. What do you want?" I asked lying back on the bed.

"We just wondered where you went," Urahara said.

"And you bought Yoruichi... because?" I asked.

"She was just there," Urahara said.

"Ok... Really. What's going on...? And who sent you?" I asked.

I looked up at my light, to see my bra attached to it.

"Ichigo was worried about you, thought you'd might have gone to Hueco Mundo," Yoruichi said.

"Knew it," I said.

I kept on looking at the bra, which was slipping from the light.

"What are you looking at?" Urahara asked starting to look up.

"Nothing!" I said standing up, trying to get the attention of Urahara.

"Now out-cha go!" I said shooing them both towards the door.

"Why? We only just got here? No tea?!" Urahara asked.

"No. No t-" I stopped because the bra had fallen onto Urahara's hat.

"What?" He asked.

'Good, he hasn't noticed!' I thought to myself. "Nothing!"

Yoruichi was trying not to laugh, which made me start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Urahara asked.

"W... We can have tea," I said pushing him out the door.

He opened the door. I jumped and grabbed the bra from his hat and chucked it in the room.

"Make your way to the kitchen, I'll be down in a second," I said still not trying to laugh.

I shut my bedroom door and burst into a very loud, goofy laugh.

I pulled myself together, and opened my door. I walked down the stairs, and towards the kitchen.

"You have no tea!" Urahara shouted through.

"I know!" I shouted back.

"Why?!" Urahara walked in the dining room door way. He looked almost upset.

"Mum must've taken it to work," I said.

I looked at Urahara.

"We have coffee, squash... water?" I said listing the things I knew we had.

There was another knock on the door.

"JASMINE!" I shouted down the house.

"BUSY!" She shouted back.

"Git..." I said walking to the hall.

I went to the door, and immediately recognised the silhouette.

I opened the door to see Son holding Renji by the collar.

"What?" I asked.

"Back, now," Son said.

"In the kitchen!" I said pointing towards the kitchen.

Son pushed Renji in the door.

"You told her?!" I whispered to him angrily.

"Sorry, she forced it out of me!" Renji said.

Son pushed Renji towards the kitchen. I shut the door and walked through the dining room.

There was another knock on the door.

"Oh for..."

I turned around and walked to the door and opened it.

I saw Kenpachi, Jushiro, Shunsui, Soi-Fon, Izuru, Byakuya, Sajin, Nanao, Shuuhei, Toshiro, Rangiku, Yachiru, Mayuri, Nemu, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad and Kon.

"... Well... Come join the party!" I said stepping to let them in.

"Who is it?!" Jasmine shouted from the living room behind the shut door.

"None of your business!" I shouted back.

"I hope it's not 'friends' from Japan, mum'll have a fit you know!"

"Yeah!" I shouted back closing the door.

"Go, kitchen," I said shooing them in.

"NO COMING IN THE KITCHEN!" I shouted through the dining room, hall and the closed door to the Living room.

I shut the kitchen door.

"Right... I do hope you are all here, to give me my things back... but I am guessing you are not,"

"You guessed right!" Rio said popping up behind me.

"Ahhhh...hhhh...hhh...hh...h..." I said slowing the Ahhh down.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Yama-ji didn't think It was safe for you to be here... alone," Shunsui said.

"Well I'm glad he likes me enough to send you lot, now shoo, mum will be back any moment, and she will think I am going crazy, by talking to myself!" I said.

"He wanted one of us to stay with you," Kenpachi said.

"Not happening!" I said.

"Why not?!" Rio asked.

"1. Do you know how much it would cost 'us' to cater for 'guests', and 2. To keep my room, even the slightest bit tidy... which it's not!" I said.

"I thought it was," Urahara said.

"I hid all my clothing..." I said.

"Yeh, on your light," Yoruichi said.

"Hey! I missed it!" I said.

"Then it landed on-" I threw the first thing I laid my hands on at Yoruichi... which was a TV remote.

"WHERE?!" Rio asked.

I flicked Rio's nose.

"Ow~" Rio said rubbing her nose.

"I am sending one a week," A voice said to me.

"No Yamamoto!" I said.

"I'm not arguing with you. Someone will stay with you,"

"...Fine... I want Gigai's, and if they are coming to my college here... if they look young enough... then... at least decent clothing!" I looked at Yamamoto.

"Fine..." He said.

"WHA-!" I said. 'Wow... He really wants' to kick Aizen's butt...' "Fine... Can I at least choose?" I asked.

"No," Yamamoto said.

"... Well your kind..." I replied.

"S-"

-"If you say me! I won't do it!"-

-"If you say Son, I'll argue!"- Me and Son said at the same time.

"Wow... Identical thoughts..." Rio said.

"Fine... R-"

"Say Rio, and I will get Alex to visit..." I said pointing at Yamamoto.

'Best... Threat... EVER!' I thought to myself.

"Fine... You pick..." Yamamoto said giving up.

I closed my eyes, and just pointed randomly.

"There... Surprise me. Now the rest of you out!" I said turning around.

I heard a load of Shushing, and then I turned around to see Shuuhei.

"I'll send a Gigai over," Urahara said before disappearing.

"Just one thing you need to know... My mum thinks I'm bringing a Boyfriend back..." I said.

"... Ok... That's fine, I guess," Shuuhei said.

I opened the dining room door.

"JASMINE! MY BOYFRIEND IS HERE! SO BE POLITE!" I shouted.

"Whatever," My sister shouted back.

* * *

**A/N: RIGHT, GUYS. URGENT MESSAGE. BEEN BEHIND ON WRITING CHAPTERS, AND I STILL HAVE TO START 13. BEEN LOADED WITH COURSEWORK! I HOPE YOU WILL ALL FORGIVE... BUT SON DIDN'T HELP BEING ON MY BACK ABOUT MY COURSEWORK... geeze... she is so annoying... why did I ever pick to stay in the 3rd Division...  
**

**SON: "I HEARD THAT! NOW DO YOUR FILM WORK!"  
ME: BLEIGH!**


	13. COLLEGE

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH  
****CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

It's been at least 3 days since I've come back home... I get a 'Soul Reaper a week' looking after me... man... it's dumb, and I hate it...

I also have to go to college with them... In Gigai's... If they look younger than 19... Man... I hate it so much...

* * *

"BYE!" I shouted through the house as I opened the door.

Everyone shouted goodbye, from all over the house, kitchen, upstairs and office.

* * *

I walked down the private road I lived up with Shuhei.

"How long does it take to get to the bus stop?" Shuhei asked.

"10-15 minutes. Depends on how slippy the paths are," I said.

"Right..." Shuhei said.

"You seem quite all of a sudden," I said jumping over the viable piece of frozen water.

"Well I've never had a 'Girlfriend' before," Shuhei said walking next to me.

"Just act, as you would, if you had a girlfriend... and you'll be meting some mates of mine," I said looking to cross the road.

"Right..." Shuhei said following me over the road.

"And I wouldn't get involved with the arguments and what not," I said.

"Right... Anything else I need to know?"

"Yeh! That's our bus," I said grabbing Shuhei's hand as I began to run.

Shuhei turned into his Shinigami form, grabbed his Gigai and Shunpo'd next to the bus. He went back into his Gigai and lined up to get on the bus.

I hit him.

"What was that for?!" Shuhei asked.

"YOU JUST CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'LL SCARE THE HELL OUT OF PEOPLE!" I shouted at him.

Everyone looked at me and Shuhei, including the bus driver, and everyone on the bus.

"His English isn't that good..." I said patting Shuhei on the back.

Everyone watched us get on the bus.

"Hi. 1 ticket to College please," I said.

"£3.30," The bus driver said.

I gave the ticket to Shuhei, and then showed the bus driver my bus pass. He let me through. I walked to the back of the bus holding Shuhei's hand.

I sat in the corner seat and Shuhei sat next to me.

"Never been on a bus before," Shuhei said.

"You'll get used to it," I said.

"How long are you staying with me?" I asked.

"Whenever Renji turns up really," Shuhei said.

"Well at least I know who's next..." I said.

"Yeah... I wasn't supposed to tell you..." Shuhei said.

"I'll probably forget," I said wiping the mist off of the window.

* * *

We arrived at the college.

"Here goes," I said walking down the bus with Shuhei following.

"What do you want me to do?" Shuhei asked walking next to me.

"Whatever feels natural to you," I said.

Shuhei grabbed my hand.

"Well... That's a start..." I said.

* * *

I walked into reception. I walked down the corridor and up the stairs, the quick way to Margret Mason, the lunch hall in the College.

"What subjects are you taking?" I asked Shuhei.

"Subjects..." Shuhei said.

"Great... If Jack asks you for ID... then we are stuffed..." I said walking up the ramp.

"Should we go and ask someone?" Shuhei asked.

"No... Just Shunpo, and I'll make a break for it on my own," I said. I stopped into at the doorway to Maggie May.

"What?" Shuhei asked.

"You might get bombarded with questions..." I said.

"About what?" Shuhei questioned.

"Take a wild guess..." I said.

"Ah... Right..." Shuhei said.

I stood in the doorway looking at all my friends who hadn't noticed me.

"You're new to this, aren't you," Shuhei said.

"Not like you aren't!" I said.

"Well, we're in this together," Shuhei said. He grabbed my hand, and dragged me in Maggie.

"Hey!" I said trying to stop him.

He was now, literally dragging me. My feet were still, sliding on the floor.

"Shuhei! People are staring!" I shouted at him.

"Then walk," Shuhei said.

Shuhei stopped in front of one of my friends.

"Hi..." She said.

"Hi Serenity..." I said.

Serenity was one of my best friends in the whole world! She was perfect in every way!

Serenity had long silver hair, and purple eyes. She always wore her Vampire Knight, Night class uniform, as she was obsessed by Vampire Knight! (He favourite Manga, just like bleach it mine)!

Serenity had noticed, that me and the strange person where holding hands.

"Temperance!" Serenity shouted.

A tall girl with long red hair, and green eyes shot up out of her chair.

"Yeh!" She shouted.

"Liz got a boyfriend!" She shouted over.

Everyone rushed over.

"I'd thought you'd be alone forever!" A tall boy with longish black hair said.

"Thanks Kellin..." I said sarcastically.

"Sex talk! Random boy, stay and mingle!" Temperance said grabbing my hand and dragging me into the toilets.

"Did you have to say it so loud?!" I asked looking at her.

"Who asked who out?!" Temperance asked.

"Him me," I said replying quickly.

"When?" She asked.

"Saturday," I said.

"Where, and how did he ask you?" Temperance carried on.

"Is this 20 questions or something?!" I asked her.

"Fine... One last question..."

"Fine..." I said.

"Have you slept with him?"

"TEMPERANCE!" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"He only asked me out on Saturday!"

"So?" She said.

"IT'S MONDAY!" I said.

"You still could have slept with him in that space of time..." Temperance said.

There was a knock on the toilet door.

"WHO IS IT?!" I shouted.

"It's Kellin... Lizzy's Boyfriend wants to see her," He said.

"His name is Shuhei... and you could have come in..." I said opening the door.

"It's a girl's toilet!" Kellin said.

"So," I said walking past him.

Shuhei grabbed my hand and dragged me off.

"I'LL BE BACK SOON!" I shouted.

"Your friends are crazy... except Serenity... Who seems quite...?" He said

"She's always like that... And where are we going?" I asked.

"I just need five minutes..." Shuhei said looking at me.

Shuhei bumped into someone.

"Hey Ali!" I said stopping.

I stood in front of a girl with short black hair, and green eyes.

"Hey..." She said slowing down her hey, as she saw Shuhei.

"Long story..." I said.

* * *

So, Hisagi is here... because?" Ali asked.

"Yamamoto didn't want me to be left alone, where Aizen could access easily, and me get, kidnapped, tortured and killed!" I said cheerfully.

"Here," Shuhei said coming back from getting me a coffee.

He sat next to me.

"Are you two...?" Ali said pointing at me, and then moving her finger to Shuhei.

"Pretend... Jasmine said I was bringing back a Boyfriend from Japan where I have 'transferred to'..." I said.

"Right... Do I have to be involved?" Ali asked.

"Nope... But if Aizen does get you... 1. Text me... 2. Keep yourself from getting killed... oh... and by the way... Alex is real..." I said.

"I KNEW IT!" I said putting her fist into the palm of her hand.

"What's the time?" I asked Ali.

"Does it look like I carry a watch?" Ali asked.

"Sorry! Well I think I need to go to lesson,"

"There is a tall boy walking towards us," Ali said.

I turned to see Kellin.

"Hey, what's up wid u?" I asked Kellin.

"We wondered where you went," Kellin replied.

"Shuhei wanted 5, and then we ran into Ali,"

"Who's Ali?" Kellin asked.

"Her," I said pointing to Ali.

"Hi," Kellin said.

"Hi," Ali said.

"Are you coming back?" Kellin asked.

"I don't know. Depends of you are going to bombard Shuhei with questions," I said.

"Temperance might," Kellin said.

"Do you want to go back?" Shuhei asked.

"Up to you. I have lesson soon, anyway," I said.

"Ok then," I said.

"You're ditching me?!" Ali said.

"You can come with me, if you wish?" I asked.

"No... I'm going to the portal," Ali said.

"Rightio. Well I shall see you later," I said.

"Bye," Ali said burring her head in her iPod.

* * *

We arrived in Maggie May.

Temperance saw Shuhei and me walking towards the group.

She got up, grabbed Shuhei's hand.

"Sex talk, NOW!" She said pulling Shuhei into the boy's toilets.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" I shouted at I saw the boys toilet door shut.

* * *

**A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to all of my friends on college! I hope everyone enjoyed it! And if anyone else wants a Chapter, with them in, let me know, and I will try to arrange something. To all my college friends who hasn't had a part in this story yet, your time will come!**

Son: "DO YOUR WORK!"  
Me: "WHY THE HELL'RE YOU IN MY COLLEGE!"  
Son: "You know you are shouting in the mid air... and everyone is looking at you..."  
Me: "... Git..."


	14. THE RETURN

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ALI OR ALEX  
****ALI AND ALEX BELONG TO TAILSDOLL123  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

I woke up in the office. It was a Sunday, and today Ali was coming over. I sat up on the floor. I looked to see Shuhei next to me, and Renji on the floor.

I crept out of my room, slowly shutting the door. I walked downstairs, and turned the alarm off. I walked through the house, and went into the Larder Cupboard and picked up my cereal.

I sat at the dining room table eating my cereal, when the door was knocked on.

I walked to the door, unlocking it, holding my cereal.

I saw Ali in the doorway.

"Hey... You're early," I said eating my cereal.

"I wanted to see if those Soul Reapers where still here..." Ali said bluntly...

"What do you think...?" I replied.

"Where are they?" Ali asked.

"Sleeping... Why are you so bothered...? Do you want to go to Hueco Mundo that badly?" I asked Ali.

"Well..." Ali said.

I sighed... "I'll get Renji or Shuhei to take you back to Soul Society..." I said walking in the living room.

"Urm... Isn't your bedroom upstairs?" Ali asked.

"Shuhei blew a hole in it," I said walking closer to the office.

I walked in the office and turned the light on.

"Up," I said.

Renji sat up.

"Hi..." He said sleepily.

"Wake Shuhei up for me Renji," I said.

"You still not talking to him... And what did your friends mean by 'dating'?" Renji asked.

"My sister told my mother that I was bringing a so-called 'Boyfriend' home..." I said.

"Why didn't you just tell them that you haven't got one...?" Renji asked.

"... I didn't think of that..." I said.

Ali walked in the room.

"You have Renji here too..." Ali asked.

"Don't ask... I don't even know why he's here..." I replied.

"How does she know my name?" Renji asked.

"Manga," I said walking out the room.

"She reads it too?!" Renji asked.

"She has more than me... I don't know Why Aizen didn't take her in stead... She would have been happy calling Ulqui-Chan Emo..." I said thinking about.

"CHAN?!" Renji said.

Shuhei sat up.

"I'm off... help yourselves to food..." I said walking out.

"Urm... Lizzy... You weren't sleeping in the same room as them... where you?" Ali asked walking out.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"No way!" Ali said.

"Yeah, yeah... you hate Soul Reapers..." I said.

"Damn right! Now... Where's Alex?" Ali asked.

"Don't know... probably in Wonderland... I don't know when she is visiting Son next... So, if you want to see her, you'll have to stay at Soul Society," I said.

"I don't think Yamamoto will be happy with that," Renji said.

"Meh, she's more likely to tell Aizen your plans, than me..." I said playing with my cereal. "You made it soggy..." I said.

"What?" Shuhei asked walking out of the office putting on his shirt.

"Ahhhh!" Ali screamed hiding behind me.

"What's up with her?" Shuhei asked.

I grabbed Shuhei's arm, and dragged him outside.

"Stay..." I said walking back in the house. I went and grabbed my bowl of soggy cereal and a glass of water.

"What's she doing?" Renji asked Ali.

"Beats me," She said following me outside.

I poured the water over Shuhei's head.

"That's for making a hole in my bedroom wall..."

I poured the cereal over his head.

"And that's for arguing with me at College," I said calmly walking back in the house.

Ali burst out laughing.

"You got owned by a 16 year old girl!" She laughed.

Shuhei walked towards the front door.

"You're not coming in, you have cereal on you," I said.

"What do you want me to do?!" Shuhei asked.

"Go shower upstairs... I'll bring you a towel..." I said walking in the house.

* * *

I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Shuhei... I've got a towel for you," I knocked on the door again.

"Shu-"

The door opened.

I saw Shuhei in nothing but his jeans.

"Thanks," He said taking the towel from me.

"No... Problem..." I said.

"You ok?" He asked.

"No! You put a hole in my Bedroom wall!" I shouted at him.

"Sorry..." He replied.

"Hurry up... I need to take Ali to see Gramps..." I said.

"Ok, ok!" He said. He shut the door. I sat on the stairs, and slid down them on my back going "Ohhhhhhhh," All the way.

I got to the bottom of the stairs to see Renji in the hall staring at me.

"What?!" I said blushing.

"Nothing..." He said.

"Yeh right..." I said.

"Lizzy! I bought Left 4 Dead!" Ali said whom was sitting in the living room.

"Renji will play with you. I'm not in the mood really. You know how to work my Xbox, don't you Renji," I said.

"Yeh," Renji said.

* * *

I sat in the kitchen eating my cereal.

Shuhei walked in.

"Got anything to eat?" He asked.

"In the larder cupboard..." I said.

"Thanks," He said walking in the utility room.

"What can I have?" He shouted through.

"Don't care..." I said.

Renji and Ali walked in the room.

"Can I go blow up Soul Society now?" Ali asked.

"I thought you were playing Left 4 Dead," I said.

"I left the CD in my Xbox," Ali said.

"Sure... Whatever, I'll just go get changed," I said.

* * *

I bought down what clean clothing I could find in my room. I put the pile on the office floor, and went through it.

"Guess that'll do..." I said pulling out a pair of jeans, and a baggy top. I slipped off my nightgown, put on my jeans.

I unbuttoned the shirt and put it over my shoulders.

"Did I leave my Gi...kon..." Shuhei stopped and looked at me.

Shuhei just stood there.

"GET OUT!" I shouted, blushing, throwing clothes at him.

Shuhei ran out the room, closing the door.

"Pervert..." Ali said, who had been standing there for a while.

"Who?" Renji asked walking in the room.

I opened the office door.

"Here..." I said pushing his Gikon in his chest and walking past him.

"I'm locking up," I said.

"Where we going?" Renji asked.

"Soul Society. I need to talk to Gramps," I said.

* * *

"Let me in," I said to the guard at the door of the meeting room. Ali stood behind me.

"I'm sorry Miss Bar-"

"Do you remember what I said to you last time?" I asked.

"... Fine..." He said stepping aside.

I walked in the meeting room. Ali followed me.

"Hi peoples, long time no see. This is Ali, Ali Captain," I said introducing them. "Right... Ali reads the Manga, knows more than me, and is also in danger of being Kidnapped by Aizen, so. She will be staying here. Son... Is Alex here?" I asked.

"She just arrived," Son said.

"There you go Ali, go meet Alex," I said pushing her out the meeting room. The doors shut.

"Elizabeth..." Yamamoto said.

"She's my best friend! I don't exactly want Aizen killing her... al though... I see her more to be... Doesn't matter... please?" I asked Yamamoto.

"No..." He said.

"C'mon... What is she going to do?" I asked. There was a loud explosion.

"There goes Son's division..." I said.

"She is not staying!" Yamamoto said.

"Did I happen to mention that she created Alex... and can more or less control the crazy, murdering kid," I said.

"..." Yamamoto stayed silent.

"Please?" Son said.

"Yes, Please," I said agreeing with Son.

"It's Alex... if she can control Alex... Then, surly! That is a good thing!" Son said.

"Yeah!" I said backing Son up.

"... Fine... But! She stays with you!" Yamamoto said pointing at me.

"Deal!" I said.

* * *

**A/N: I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! And TailsDoll123, I hope I got Ali right, if not. I'll re-write and make you more... you!**


	15. GETTING LOST WITH KENPACHI AND MAYURI

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

I was lying in my bed, when I felt the covers move.

I felt an arm go around my stomach.

I turned my head.

"HIIII!" Rio shouted in my ear.

I screamed as loud as I possibly could and jumped out of the bed.

"WHAT?!" Son said bursting in the room.

"Oh... I want a cuddle..." Rio said.

"No!" I shouted at her.

"RIO! GET OUT!" Son shouted at her.

"But..." Rio said

-"OUT!"-

-"OUT!"- Me and Son shouted.

Rio sulked out of the room.

"She didn't do anything... did she?" Son asked.

"No..." I said.

"I'll kill her if she did," Son said.

"Duh..." I said climbing back into bed.

"Where are you doing?" Son asked.

"Going back to bed," I said.

"No, now you're up, you can stay up," Son said.

"Bleigh!" I said jumping in the bed.

"I'll get Rio to come back," Son said.

"I'll just hit her!" I said pulling the covers over me.

Son sighed. She grabbed the mattress and dragged it off of the bed frame.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fed up of you, living in this division! You don't clean up after yourself, you never tidy your room!"

"Now you know what my mum has to put up with..." I said.

Son dragged the mattress down the hallway. I got up off of the mattress and watched her drag it outside.

She went back in the division, and dragged out my wardrobe and chest of draws.

"Go live somewhere else!" Son said. She shut the door to her Division.

"Can I at least get dressed?!" I shouted. There was no answer.

I sighed.

I went through my chest of draws, and grabbed a piece of paper, and a pen.

I wrote on the paper – 'Property of Persia Barstow. If you move, steal, touch any of these items, I'll have Alex on you like Bee's to Honey.'

I stuck the note on the wardrobe, and walked off.

I walked around Soul Society, wondering who would let me stay in their Division.

I walked in the 6th Division.

"Renji..." I quietly shouted through the Division.

"What do you want?" A voice said behind me.

"Renji, Byakuya," I replied.

"You're not living here," Byakuya said.

"How..." I asked.

"Son called a head... She also called a head everyone else," Byakuya said.

"Thanks," I said walking to the exit of the division.

* * *

"I am so lost," I said holding a map up. I was in a maze of walls.

I kept turning the map.

"Which way does this bloody thing go?!" I said turning the map.

I walked round a corner and walked into something hard.

"Ow!" I said falling to the floor.

I looked up to see Kenpachi.

"Great..." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kenpachi asked.

"You lost too?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No..." He replied.

"Yeah~ Right..." I said.

"I'm not..." He said.

"Then you can help me get out then," I said.

"Fine!" Kenpachi said.

* * *

After wondering aimlessly for about an hour, Kenpachi gave up.

"Fine... I'm lost..." He said finally giving in, that he was.

"Right... Well... While you aimlessly wondered around, I found out where we were on the map," I said holding it up.

Kenpachi took the map from me and ripped it up.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I shouted at Kenpachi.

"For saying I was wondering aimlessly," Kenpachi replied.

"Bleigh!"

"Well... The way out?" Kenpachi asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU RIPPED UP THE MAP!" I shouted at him.

"Stop shouting... your giving me a headache..." Kenpachi replied.

"NO! BECAUSE IF I SHOUT AT YOU! SOMEONE MIGHT HERE, AND GET US OUT OF HERE!" I carried on shouting at him.

I sat on the floor.

Kenpachi sighed, bent over, picked me up, and put me over his shoulder. My face was facing behind me.

"I'd prefer if you turned me around..." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well... I'm in quite a short nightgown... and my butt is facing your face..." I said bluntly.

He dropped me on the floor, and carried on walking.

"HEY!" I screamed at him.

"What now?" He asked.

"Wait for me!" I said.

"Hello!" I heard a voice say behind me. I looked to see Mayuri who was standing behind me, holding a jar full of liquid.

"NO!" I shouted at him jumping on Kenpachi.

"What?" He asked.

"Come near me with that, and I'll kill you!" I said climbing up Kenpachi.

"Get off of me," Kenpachi said grabbing me by the back of my nightgown and putting me on the floor.

"How did you know I was going to test this on you?" Mayuri asked.

"Your here..." I said.

"I got lost," He said.

"Great... Now I'm stuck with two idiots..." I said to myself.

"Hey!" Kenpachi said.

"Bleigh!" I said.

"What does that liquid do?" Kenpachi asked.

"I don't know. I need a test subject," Mayuri said.

Kenpachi and Mayuri looked at me.

"Oh... would you look at the time... must dash!" I said. I ran off leaving a small cloud of dust, where I was standing.

"You grab her, and I'll pour," Mayuri said.

I ran round every corner I could find.

Kenpachi and Mayuri were close on my tail.

"If only I had handcuffs..." I said to myself.

I ran into something. I fell to the floor, and looked up to see Rio.

Kenpachi and Mayuri ran round the corner.

"Rio, Kenpachi has Ice Cream!" I said.

Rio dived towards Kenpachi. I ran round the corner, and the next thing I knew there was a loud explosion.

I stopped and looked behind me. I saw Rio stumble from around the corner, with torn clothing.

Shewas saying "I scream... you scream... we all... scream for ice cream..." She on kept repeating it.

Kenpachi and Mayuri walked around the corner.

'Bugger... I need to find someone stronger,' I thought to myself. I started to run again, but Mayuri Shunpo'd in front of me.

I suddenly stopped.

Kenpachi grabbed me from behind.

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH THERE!" I screamed at him.

The next thing I knew, Mayuri had thrown the substance over me.

There was a loud poof of purple coloured smoke.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it... The next chapter is so very funny! I had a great time writing this one, I couldn't stop laughing.. XP**


	16. UH OH

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ALEX  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Son shouted at Mayuri and Kenpachi.

"This would have never of happened, if you hadn't of chucked her out of your division..." Kenpachi said.

"What?!" Son said.

Kenpachi's hair bells jingled.

Sitting on Kenpachi's shoulder was a 5 year old child.

"I don't see what's wrong..." Mayuri said.

"YOU TURNED ELIZABETH INTO A 5 YEAR OLD CHILD!" Son shouted.

I carried on jingling Kenpachi's hair bells and laughing.

"Is there any way of turning her back as soon as possible?" Yamamoto asked.

"My division is currently working on a cure," Mayuri replied.

"I'm not looking after her... Do you know how hard it is to look after a 16 year old Elizabeth...?" Son said.

"Kenpachi, you'll look after her," Yamamoto said.

"Why me?" He asked angrily.

"Because this would never have happened if you ran into her!" Son said.

"ME?" Kenpachi said.

"Mayuri, I want a cure in the immediate future, Kenpachi, you will look after Elizabeth until a cure if found. Captains Dismissed," Yamamoto said before disappearing.

* * *

I sat in Kenpachi's office floor chewing on what appeared to be my mobile.

Ikkaku walked in the room holding a piece of paper

"Captain, have you..." Ikkaku stopped talking and looked at me.

I pointed to him and laughed.

"Urm... Captain..."

"Shut the door..." Kenpachi said.

Ikkaku shut the door.

"Why is there a 5 year old child chewing on Lizzy's mobile.

"It is Lizzy," Kenpachi said.

I large smile grew on Ikkaku's face.

"That's..." Ikkaku said pointing at me.

"Be quite baldy!" I said to him.

"What did you say?" Ikkaku said.

"Baldy!" I said laughing.

"Yeh, she can speak, but not very much," Kenpachi said.

* * *

Kenpachi walked into Son's office.

"Don't you ever knock?" Son asked writing up her paperwork.

"She smells..." Kenpachi said, holding the back of my shirt and pointing me at Son.

I began to cry.

"DON'T HOLD HER LIKE THAT!" Son said grabbing me.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know!" Kenpachi said.

"Oh for god sake Kenpachi... Just leave! If it's so much trouble I'll look after her!" Son said as she made me stop crying.

"Thanks you!" He said walking towards the door.

"Kenny!" I said beginning to cry, holding my hands out.

Kenpachi walked out the room.

I began to cry.

"Oh god..." Son said.

* * *

Two hours had gone, and I hadn't stopped crying.

"Please... Make it stop..." Son said burying her head in paperwork.

Izuru walked in the room.

I stopped crying.

"Emo!" I said pointing at Izuru.

"Izuru... Just step outside and shut the door," Son said.

Izuru walked out the room and shut the door.

I started to cry again.

"Come in!" Son shouted at Izuru.

Izuru walked in the room. I stopped crying.

"Izuru..." Son said.

* * *

I sat on Izuru's office floor looking at him.

Son walked in the room.

"I talked to Kenpachi, and he won't look after her, so I'll look for someone else to look after her, because if Alex comes here, then we are stuffed," Son said picking me. "I'll be back soon," Son said.

"Ok," Izuru said.

Son walked out the room. I began to cry.

"Oh for mother of... Izuru!" Son went back in Izuru's office.

"Don't suppose you want to come," Son said.

"Ok Captain," Izuru said.

* * *

Son sat on a wall, watching me on the floor.

"Nobody is going to look after her... are they...?" Son asked Izuru.

"Honestly Captain, I don't think so," Izuru replied.

Son suddenly thought of an idea...

"Got it!" Son said standing up.

"What?" Izuru asked.

"Well... I'll give her to the Espada!" Son said.

"What about turning her back?" Izuru asked.

"Never thought of that..." Son said sitting back down on the wall.

"Ok... well... You can go back now, if you want Izuru... I'll carry on looking for people who want to look after her,"

"I'd rather stay Captain... If that's ok with you," Izuru said.

"By all means Izuru, I don't mind," Son replied.

"Hey Son!" I heard a voice called.

I looked to see Shunsui and Jushiro.

"Hey..." I said.

"What you doing?" Jushiro asked.

"Finding someone to look after Elizabeth," Son said.

"I thought Zaraki was doing it," Shunsui asked.

"Nope... And what's worse, Elizabeth seems to be emotionally attached to him and Izuru..."

"How so?" Jushiro asked.

"Kenpachi walked off, Elizabeth cried for two hours... Izuru walked in the room... she stopped crying..." Son said.

"Ah..." Jushiro replied.

"Do you want me to look after her?" Shunsui asked.

"If she doesn't scream at you then yeah..." Son said.

"Where is she?" Jushiro asked.

"Oh god..." Son said looking where I was sitting.

Son looked around the area she was sitting.

"Elizabeth! Where are you?" Son said looking in plants.

"There you are..." A voice said.

I looked to see Mayuri.

"What?" I asked.

"I found a cure," He said.

"Ohhhhh," Son said sliding against the wall she was sat on.

"What. Did I say something?" Mayuri asked.

* * *

"You lost her?" Yamamoto said to me.

"It was Kenpachi's fault," Son said.

"How?" Kenpachi asked.

"You're the one who wouldn't look after her!" Son replied.

"Well you didn't exactly do a better job!" Kenpachi argued.

"Stop it..." Yamamoto said.

"She could be anywhere..." Son said.

"Our priorities is to find Elizabeth, and give her the cure Mayuri has made. Captains Dismissed," Yamamoto said before disappearing.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I'm not sure if you noticed... (You probably did), I put Persia Barstow, in stead of Elizabeth Barstow... please ignore that.  
On a positive side... What did you think?!**

Son: "I thought you had work to do? Which is why you are not tidying your room..."  
Me: "I do... I'm just... updating... for and TailsDoll123..."  
Son: "... I'll throw you out, and you can find yourself somewhere to live..."  
Me: "NOOO! I DON'T WANT OT BE TURNED INTO A FIVE YEAR OLD!"  
Son: "What?!"  
Me: "... Never mind!"


	17. BLACKMAIL

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

I have no idea how I ended up here... but I did...

* * *

I sat on the end of Ichigo's bed, while he was sleeping.

I kept on hitting Ichigo's feet with my mobile, which apparently my newest favourite baby toy?

Ichigo sat up to see me.

"Stwarby!" I said pointing at Ichigo.

Ichigo turned his bedroom light on.

"Stwarby!" I said again holding my hands out to him.

"What are you doing Ichigo?!" A small toy said jumping on the bed.

I looked at the toy and smiled.

"Teddy!" I said grabbing him and hugging him.

"ICHIGO! HELP ME!" The teddy shouted.

"Be quite Kon,"

Ichigo's cupboard door opened.

"What's with all the noise?!" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo pointed at me.

I was chewing on Kon's ear.

"OW! THAT HURTS!" He shouted.

Rukia's mobile started to ring.

"Hello," She answered putting it on speaker.

"I'd thought I'd better let you two know that Elizabeth if a 5 year old child, who's sort of gone missing, so if you see her, let me know," Renji said.

"Found her..." Ichigo said looking at me.

"Where are you?" Renji asked.

"My bedroom..." Ichigo replied.

* * *

Renji popped out of nowhere.

"Where is she?" Renji asked.

"Here," Ichigo said passing me to Renji.

I looked at Renji and began to cry.

"She doesn't like you!" Ichigo said laughing.

"Shut up!" Renji said.

"Ichigo~" Kon said.

"What now Kon?!" Ichigo shouted at him.

"She chewed off my ear!" Kon said picking up bits of soggy ear off of the floor.

* * *

Renji arrived back at Soul Society with Ichigo, who was holding me.

Renji walked into Son's office with Ichigo.

My office was turned inside out. There was paperwork everywhere.

Renji saw some items being thrown in to Son's office, from the room next door.

"Captain Sohma," Renji said.

"Unless you have some good explanation for interrupting me, then fire away,"

"I found Elizabeth..." Renji said.

Son ran into her office and hugged Renji.

"Thank you!" She said.

"No... problem..." Renji said.

I stopped hugging Renji.

"Sorry..." Son said.

"It's fine..." Renji said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

Ichigo held me up.

Son took me from Ichigo.

"Thanks a million. I've turned my division inside out looking for her..." Son said.

"No problem Son," Ichigo said.

"How did you get her to sleep?" Son asked.

"We gave her Kon," Ichigo said.

"Thanks, again," Son said smiling at Ichigo's remark.

* * *

I was sat on the floor in the Captains' Assembly Hall playing with my mobile.

Mayuri pored the cure over me and there was a Blue cloud of smoke.

The smoke cleared and I saw Mayuri in front of me. I dived on him.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A FIVE YEAR OLD CHIL! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! TEST SUBJECT MY ASS!"

Kenpachi picked me up off of him, and put me down on my feet.

"AND YOU-!" I shouted at Kenpachi pointing at him.

"Enough!" Yamamoto interrupted me.

I stood there with my arms crossed, looking very angry.

"I can understand you are angry," Yamamoto said.

"Angry isn't the word I would have used..." I replied.

"Can you actually remember anything you did?" Shunsui asked.

"I remember being five..."

"Anything else?" Mayuri asked.

"You are going to do something about this, aren't you? Because you can't use RENDOM PEOPLE!" I shouted at Mayuri "As test subjects... if you want a test subject... Use Rio!" I said.

"No," Rio said.

"Great... She's being smart..." I said.

"I'm not punishing them," Yamamoto said.

"Can I make there lives a living hell?" I asked.

"No," Yamamoto replied.

"Fine..." I sighed.

"Captain's Dismissed," Yamamoto said before disappearing.

* * *

"Now. Remember what you have to do," I said talking to Alex.

"Yup! Scare Kenpachi in front of his Division,"

"And with Mayuri?" I said.

"Blow up 'part' of his Division," Alex replied.

"Perfect. And who told you to do this?" I asked Alex.

"Nobody. I was board," Alex replied.

"I will give you the other jelly after you have completed what I have given you," I said.

"Deal!" Alex said. Alex shook my hand.

* * *

I walked into the 11th Division training room and sttod behind Kenpachi.

"Hey!" I said.

He turned around.

"What?" He asked angered.

I stood to one side. Alex stood in the doorway.

I smiled and evil smile.

Kenpachi picked me up by the shirt, and lifted me off of the ground.

"Are you going to apologise?" I asked.

"No!" He said.

"Ale~x!" I said.

Kenpachi put me on the floor.

I smiled.

"..."

I poked my head to one side of Kenpachi. "Hi... Can you leave please," I said. Everyone Shunpo'd away.

"And her..." Kenpachi said.

"Alex," I said.

"Fine..." She sulked.

"Go blow up Mayuri's lab!" I said.

"Yay!" Alex said running out the room. I shut the door behind her.

"You owe me an apology," I said to Kenpachi.

"I'm not apologising..." He said.

"Why," I asked.

"I didn't do anything wrong..." Kenpachi said.

"You know I can always get Alex back here... I have her on speed dial," I said.

"I thought you broke your mobile from chewing on it!" Kenpachi said making fun of me.

"I have a new one..." I said.

"I'm not apologising," Kenpachi said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know what I am apologising for," Kenpachi said.

"Oh really!" I said.

"Yes!" Kenpachi replied.

"One second..." I said. I opened the door to see the whole of Kenpachi's Division outside.

"Haven't you lot got anything better to do?!"

"Nope," One of them said.

"WELL FIND SOMETHING!" I screamed at them.

"I'm not taking orders from a girl..." Another Shinigami said.

I grabbed him by the top of his Shihakusho.

"Say it again," I said.

"I'm... not taking orders from a-"

I pushed him towards the wall.

"WELL TAKE IT!" I shouted at him.

He ran off.

"Anyone else got a problem?!" I shouted.

They all Shunpo'd away.

"APOLOGISE NOW!" I shouted at Kenpachi.

"No..." He said. I walked in the training room, slammed the door shut.

"Now..." I said getting even more irritated with him.

"No..." Kenpachi said.

"ALEX!" I screamed.

Alex slammed the door open.

"Here's ALEX!" She said.

As soon as Alex was in the room, Kenpachi dived out the window.

"Scout 'em," I said.

Alex dived out the same window as Kenpachi.

I walked out of the division, and walked round it.

I heard a gunshot and followed it.

I turned the corner to see Kenpachi against a wall and Alex pointing a gun at him.

"Alex. Stop it now," I said.

"Oh..." She said.

"Here," I held up a bag full of jelly.

She grabbed the bag, and made a break for it.

I smiled at Kenpachi.

The Captain's Shunpo'd behind me.

"Hey guys. 1. I do not have a gun. 2 Alex is on the run with Jelly," I said.

"Son, go and find Alex," Yamamoto said.

"Always me," She said walking off. "Always bloody me," She said.

I smiled at Yamamoto.

"My office," He said before he disappeared.

"How deep am I in?" I asked Kenpachi.

"Deep," He replied.

"Lovely..." I said walking off.

* * *

I walked into Yamamoto's office.

"Hello," I said.

"Please send Alex... Home," Yamamoto said.

"Punish Mayuri, then I will," I replied.

"What am I supposed to do exactly?" Yamamoto said.

"I don't care; just make sure he doesn't do it again!" I said.

"Fine," Yamamoto said.

* * *

I opened the door to Kenpachi's office, and leaned on the door frame.

"Sorry," I said.

"Me too," He said quietly.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"You heard," He said.

I smiled at him.

"I'll promise I won't use Alex again... if you are more careful, how you handle me..." I said.

"Fine," Kenpachi said.

"Bleigh!" I said before shutting the door.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for late upload, forgot to do it last night SO TIRED! So! What did you think to Child Elizabeth?**


	18. KNOCKY DOOR HOME

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.  
****CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

"Elizabeth! I have a moving in present for you~!" A voice said bursting in my room.

"What?!" I asked.

"SAKE!" Shunsui said.

"No," Son said.

"Look! You threw me out! So stop complaining!" I said.

"Why are you here Son?" Shunsui asked.

"I was helping her moves things out of my Division. I'm using Elizabeth's room as a storage room," Son said.

I took the Sake from Shunsui. "Thank you!" I said.

"Give," Son said.

"I don't belong to you anymore!" I said smiling.

Nanao walked in the room.

"Sake..." She said holding out her hand.

"No..." I sulked.

She looked at me.

"... Fine..." I said passing her the Sake.

"Don't worry, I have more!" Shunsui whispered in my ear.

I smiled.

"What... What did he say to you?" Son asked.

"Out!" I said pushing them all out of my new room.

"Why?" Son said.

"I'm changing!" I said.

"Can I stay~?" Shunsui asked.

"NO!" I shouted at them. I closed the door.

The door flew open.

"Please~" Shunsui asked.

"OUT!" I shouted at him.

'Why did I say yes... Nanao has just replaced Son... I wonder where I could go, where nobody minds me doing nothing all day...' I thought to myself.

"Please?" Shunsui asked appearing in the room.

"SON! PUT ANOTHER ADVERT IN FOR A NEW HOME FOR ME!" I shouted down the corridor.

"The best thing I've heard all day..." Son said walking out.

* * *

"That's it," Son said.

I heard shushing.

"No... I want you to change your furniture, yours is to cheap," Byakuya said.

"Son," I said.

Son sighed... "That didn't last long..." Son said walking out the room.

I pushed my Chest of draws out of Byakuya's division.

* * *

"Please! I am begging you!" I pleaded.

"You are not staying here! You are a bad influence on Rangiku..." Toshiro said.

"But you replied to my ad!" I said.

"I told you... Rangiku did!" Toshiro replied.

"Please Captain Hisugaya...?" I pleaded.

"No! Go bother someone else!" Toshiro said.

I sulked out of the Division.

* * *

I dragged my chest of draws to the next Division, giving upon the Ad in the Magazine.

I stopped to take a breather and sat on the floor.

"Hey," A voice said. I looked around, and I saw Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"What?" I asked angered.

"Ok... Ok... What's up with you?" Ikkaku asked.

"Son chucked my out of her Division, and I am having to lug my chest of draws, wardrobe, chest and bed round Soul Society..." I said.

"I believe it was your own fault, being thrown out," Yumichika said.

"Do you want to say that again?" I asked even more angered.

"Stop it," Ikkaku said.

"Bleigh!"

I didn't like Yumichika much, he only ever take looks first, never personality, and that really bugged me.

"Well Ikkaku, I think we'd better go," Yumichika said.

"Bye," I said.

They turned around. I stuck my tongue out at Yumichika.

I stood up, and began to drag the chest of draws.

* * *

"WHY IS IT SO HEAVY!" I shouted, still dragging it.

The other end lifted up.

I looked to see Shuhei.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," I said. 'Well... This couldn't be any more awkward...'

"You need a hand?" Shuhei asked.

"No," I said.

"Are you still angry with me, for blowing a hole in your bedroom?" He asked.

"No... Not at all!" I said sarcastically.

I heard thunder, and it began to rain.

"Oh god!" I said. dragged my chest of draws somewhere dry.

'AND WHO THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO WEAR A LIGHT COLOURED TOP WITH A BLACK BRA... idiot...'

I watched the rain fall.

"Oh... my other things are going to be soaked..." I said.

"... I put them in my division..." Shuhei said.

"... Oh... Thank you..." I said. I looked down at my top.

I went to my chest of draws, and opened one of the draws.

"What are you doing?" Shuhei asked.

"Putting a jumper on," I said going through my jumpers.

"Why?" Shuhei asked.

"I'm cold and wet..." I said pulling a jumper out.

I closed the draw, and put my jumper on.

Shuhei came next to me, and put his arm over me, and rubbed me.

I could feel my face going bright red.

"Better?" He asked.

"I guess..." I replied. 'WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!' I thought.

I watched the rain form puddles on the floor.

"So... I was wondering... since you don't have anywhere to... well... live... I don't suppose you want to stop in the 9th Division for a bit, until you do find somewhere..." Shuhei said.

'Awwwhhhh. That's so sweet... But I can't take him away from Rangiku... though she loves Gin... DAMN! WHY ARE THINGS SO COMPLICATED!'

"Urm... Yeah... sure... Thanks Shuhei,"

'HUG HIM! DO SOMETHING! THANKS ISN'T ENOUGH!'

'SHUT UP HEAD!'

I put my head on Shuhei's shoulder.

'WHAT THE HELL!'

'SHUT UP! I'M TIRED!'

'... JUST DON'T GET TO COSEY!'

I shut my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes, to find myself of a couch. I sat up and looked around.

"ELIZABETH! TIDY YOU'RE ROOM! I'M NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN!" Son shouted.

'... Was I dreaming... No... I couldn't have... it felt... to real...'

"ELIZABETH! DID YOU HEAR ME! YOUR NOT ASLEEP ON THE SOFA AGAIN, ARE YOU!" Son shouted again from her room.

"I HEARD YOU!" I shouted back.

I stood up from the sofa.

* * *

"Done!" I said. I looked at my newly tidied room.

Son walked in.

"I didn't think you would actually do it..." Son said.

"Yeah... figured you might kick me out, if I didn't," I replied.

"I'd never do that, where'd you get that idea from?" Son asked.

"Dunno..." I replied.

"Well done anyway," Son said patting me on the head.

"Hey!" I said shoving her arm.

"You can do mine next!" Son said walking out the room.

"No I'm not!" I shouted back.

* * *

"Shuhei!" I shouted through the 9th Division.

"He's not here Miss," A Shinigami said approaching me.

"Do you know where I can find him?" I asked the Shinigami.

"I'm sorry, I don't Miss," He replied.

I walked out of the Division.

* * *

I walked around the whole of Soul Society looking for him, but could not find him.

"I wonder where he is..." I said.

"Hey! Elizabeth!" I heard a voice call.

I looked to see Renji.

"... Hey... Have you seen Shuhei around?" I asked him.

"No... Why?" Renji asked.

"I don't know... Just got a funny feeling..." I said.

"You tried his Office?" Renji asked.

"I've been everywhere..." I replied.

"Perhaps he's in the Human World..." Renji said.

"I was going to try there... But Son won't let me out, I have to have someone with me..." I said sitting on a wall.

"You really think something's up, don't you," Renji said sitting next to me.

"Yeah..." I said.

"If you're really that worried about him, then I'll take you," Renji said.

"Na~... It's fine. I've been looking for him all day... So he might be back in his Division by now..." I said.

"Offer still stands," Renji said.

"Thanks Renji..."

* * *

I walked back to the 9th Division.

I knocked on his office door.

"Shuhei... You in here?" I asked.

There was no answer. I opened the door.

"Guess not..." I said. I shut the door, and turned around, and bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I said.

"Hey Elizabeth," Shuhei said.

"Oh... Hi..." I said.

"One of my seats said you were looking for me," He replied.

"Urm... Yeah... I just wanted to pop round and say hi..." I said.

"You want a drink?" Shuhei asked.

"Na~ I'm fine... Thanks though!" I replied.

"Ok..."

"I'd best be off... I'm starting Karakura High again... and I need some sleep... I'll... see you later," I said.

"Ok! Well, the drink offer still stands!" Shuhei replied.

I walked out of the 9th Division, and then went back to the 3rd.

I poked my head round Son's office door.

"I'm off to bed," I said.

"Ok. Do you need me to wake you up?" Son asked.

"No. I will. Night Son," I said.

"Night Elizabeth,"

I walked into my room, got changed into my Night stuff, and climbed in my bed.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! I have a little writers block, and also a swollen finger. So I hope you can forgive, if I do not post up! :/**


	19. LOVE AND HOLLOWS

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.  
****CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Shunsui lying next to me.

"Morning!" He said.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"This isn't Son's room... is it?" He asked.

"Well... I'm in this bed, so take a wild guess... And why the hell do you want Son's room?!" I asked.

"No reason, I was looking for her," Shunsui said.

"Ok... Wait... What time is it?!" I asked.

"I don't know," Shunsui said.

"Well my mobile is on the cabinet next to you, do you mind passing it?" I asked.

Shunsui passed my mobile. I unlocked it.

"5am!" I said.

"Is that English or Here?" Shunsui asked.

"Good point... If it's 5am in England... Then it's... 2pm... Son won't be in bed! She'll be in her office!" I said.

"I know. She told me to come wake you," Shunsui said.

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"SHUNSUI! HAVEN'T YOU WOKEN HER UP YET?!" Son shouted.

"About an hour ago,"

"Cool! Thanks!" I said.

"No problem," Shunsui said.

He got up and walked out the room.

"... Wait... What! You've been watching me sleep for an hour?!" I jumped out of bed and ran to the door.

"Shunsui did what?!" Son asked.

"I think Nanao is calling me... I'd better go..." Shunsui Shunpo'd off.

"Typical..." Son said walking off.

"Son?" I asked.

"Hmmm!" She said.

"When did you ever wear a proper robe?"

"Now!" Son said dashing off.

"Hmmm. I need to get this sorted..." I said to myself, walking in my room.

* * *

I walked into the 10th Division, and into Toshiro's office.

"Hello Captain Hisugaya. Can I borrow Rangiku please? I will get her to do her paperwork later on," I said bowing.

"Fine... I want her back, in an un-drunk state," Toshiro said.

"I will! Thank you!" I said bowing once again, and running out of his office.

* * *

"So you want to do what?" Rangiku asked.

"You heard!" I said.

"Well... Will you help me?" I asked.

"I think we need back up!" Rangiku said.

* * *

"Right! Yachiru, you will be waiting for Son outside her office! Kiyone, Nemu, Momo and Isane will be hiding outside with the hollow! Soi-Fon, you will 'get attacked' by the hollow. Yachiru, you will lead Son outside, where she will 'get attacked' and Izuru will come save her! Elizabeth, you will be distracting all the other Captains, Lieutenants and seats, not involved in this mission," Rangiku said, directing with a drawing on a chalk board.

"Why are we doing this?" Nanao asked.

"Because we have to!" Rangiku said.

"How am I going to distract the Captains... Lieutenants AND SEATS FROM A HOLLOW!" I shouted at Rangiku.

"I don't know, just find something!" Rangiku said.

* * *

"Ok, once you have folded that, you need to fold the other side!"

I was teaching everyone to do Origami.

"Urm..." Rio said holding up a ball of scrunched up paper.

"... Well done Rio!" I said trying not to make her upset.

"Why are we even doing this? It's stupid..." Kenpachi asked.

"Because it's fun!" I said like it was obvious.

"Human132, this is Bobbies765, we have lift off!" Rangiku said in the my earwig, we stole from Son's job at NCIS.

* * *

*Son's POV:*

"Yachiru, why are we going outside, and where is everyone!" Son said being dragged out of her office by Yachiru.

"I have a present for you!" Yachiru said.

Soi-Fon flew though Son's Division.

Son ran from where Soi-Fon was thrown. She looked to see a Hollow.

"H... H... H..."

"Captain! Are you..." Izuru stopped and saw the Hollow.

"H..." Son carried on. The hollow charged toward Son.

Son just stood there.

"H..." Son carried on, just staring at the Hollow. She then fainted.

Izuru attacked the Hollow, and killed it.

"Captain," Son heard faintly. Son shot up, slamming her forehead on Izuru's.

Son clutched her forehead.

"Sorry Izuru!" Son said.

"It's ok Captain, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah... Where's the-"

*Elizabeth's POV:*

"SON!" I shouted climbing over the rubble from the walls, followed by nearly everyone.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?!" Son asked getting up.

"Yeah... What happened?!" I asked looking around, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Hollow," Son said.

"A Hollow!" Yamamoto replied looking at me.

"What?! Oh c'mon... Really? I'm not that stupid! Why the hell would I bring a Hollow into Soul Society, I know that Son is-" I was cut off by Son putting her hand over my mouth.

"That I love rebuilding walls!" Son carried on.

I shook my head in agreement.

I licked Son's hand.

"ELIZABETH!" Son shouted at me, wiping her hand down her Shihakusho.

"Ok! Let's leave Son to re-build!" I shouted pushing everyone out.

"I'm going to visit Ichigo!" I shouted climbing over the rubble.

"Don't be too long!" Son shouted. I ran off.

"Boobies765, we have lift off!" I said hiding behind a bush with binoculars.

*Son's POV:*

Son looked at all the rubble.

"Urm... Captain?" Izuru said.

"Hmmm," Son said thinking about how to move all the rubble.

"Urm..." Son looked at Izuru.

"Sorry, forgot my Zanpakuto!" Rio said Shunpo-ing in the building then back out.

*Elizabeth's POV:*

Rio Shunpo'd next to me.

"RIO YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at her.

"Thanks!" She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Baka..."

*Son's POV:*

"Well! Best get started!" Son said.

She climbed over some rubble and tripped up.

Izuru went to catch her, but also fell.

*Elizabeth's POV:*

"Yes!" Elizabeth jumped in the air.

"Awwhhhh," Rangiku said.

"I'm good, uh huh, oh yeah, uh huh!" I said doing a silly dance.

"Uh hum!" Rangiku said.

"Ah... Go us, go us!" I carried on dancing.

*Son's POV:*

Izuru was on top of Son.

Both of their faces were bright red.

*Elizabeth's POV:*

"Kiss... Come on Izuru! Kiss her!" I said leaning closer watching through the binoculars.

* * *

**A/N: HA! WHO'S LEFT A CLIFFHANGER NOW! BOOM! I am keeping you lot attached to this! XP. I will get the next one written tomorrow, and hopefully post, but with a swollen finger, it's very hard.**

**Son: "... I'm not impressed by the 19th Chapter at all..."  
Me: "You already know what happens! So stop complaining!"  
Son: "So! It's my personal life! You can't write about me!"  
Me: "I created you... so I can! Be grateful it wasn't Alex in stead of the Hollow!"  
Son: "... Why do I bother..." *Walks off***


	20. SON'S LUCK

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

"SON!" I shouted through the Division.

"WHAT?!" She shouted, lying in her bed.

"THERE'S STILL A HOLE IN MY BEDROOM WALL!"

"I'LL DEAL WITH IT IN A MINUTE... It's early..." She said lying back down on her bed and shutting her eyes.

* * *

"RANGIKU!" I shouted running through the 10th Division.

"What?!" She moaned coming out of her room.

"It worked!" I said.

"What?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"Son and-"

"What do you want?" Toshiro said walking in.

"Urm... And Izuru..." I said carrying on, hoping Toshiro didn't hear the first bit.

"Ok... Give me details later," Rangiku walked back in her room.

"What's wrong with everyone?" I said.

"It's 3am!" Toshiro said.

"No it isn't! It's 6pm!" I said holding my mobile out.

"That's English time..." Toshiro said walking back to his room.

"Sorry!" I shouted.

* * *

I went back to bed, but couldn't sleep due to all the coffee I had had.

I sat in my bed reading my Manga when Son walked in.

"Hel-" I was cut off, by Son hitting me around the back of the head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted at her.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! YOU'RE REBUILDING THOSE WALLS RIGHT NOW!" Son shouted at me.

"I'D THOUGHT YOU'D BE GREATFUL! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED HIM!" I shouted at her.

"Morning S-"

"NOT NOW SHUNSUI! AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU FIND THAT OUT?!"

"What is she angr-"

"SHUNSUI! I SAID PISS OFF!" Son shouted at him.

"What's with all the noise... I can here you from the 11th Division..." Kenpachi came in the room.

"OUT NOW!" Son shouted at them both.

"No..." Kenpachi said.

"N... NO! I WANT YOU OUT RIGHT NOW!" Son screamed at Kenpachi.

"No..." Kenpachi said again.

Son drew her Zanpakuto.

"Dive into the depths of the mind,"

"Oh dear..." I said leaping out the window.

"Yuri no Etsuki!" Son released her Zanpakuto. Son's Zanpakuto Realise was a Black Handled Scythe, with a Dark red blade. The end was pointed, to use to throw at people, and both sides of the blade were sharpened, so you could attack with both sides. Attached to the end of the handle, was a chain, so she could throw the scythe, and retrieve it back.

Kenpachi drew his Zanpakuto.

I peeped through the window, when Shunsui joined me.

"I don't think it's safe here..." Shunsui said.

"Yeah... Should we go and get someone?" I asked.

"I think it's for the best..." Shunsui said. We both got up, and ran as far away from the 3rd Division, as possible.

"Who should be get?" I asked slowing down to a steady, but fast walk.

"Byakuya, I think..." Shunsui replied.

We walked in the 6th Division.

"BYAKUYA! GET YOUR NOBLE ASS OUT HERE!" I shouted down the corridor.

"What...?" He asked calmly, Shunpo-ing behind me.

"Urm... Can you stop a fight?" I asked.

"No..." He said.

Son flew through Byakuya's Division.

"Please..." I asked.

"That's it! I've had enough with you!" Son said walking past Me, Shunsui and Byakuya.

"I feel the same way!" Kenpachi said.

"BanKai!" There was a large amount of Retsu and dust.

"Meep..." I said.

* * *

"What were you thinking!?" Yamamoto shouted at Kenpachi and Son.

I stood in the background, trying not to laugh.

"This is going to sound really childish but... Elizabeth started it," Son said pointing at me.

"I agree on that note," Kenpachi said.

"Wha-!" I said.

"Elizabeth?" Yamamoto said.

"ALEX!" I shouted pointing out of the window.

Kenpachi disappeared, Son also ran away, and Yamamoto hid under his desk. I ran off at the same time.

* * *

I walked out of the 1st Division and into the 3rd.

I walked to my bedroom, when something grabbed me round the collar and dragged me into t cupboard.

"Agh!"

I looked to see Izuru.

"I wouldn't have seen you as the kidnapping type..." I said.

"I like Captain..." Izuru said with a red face.

"Awwwhhhhh," I said.

"I mean it!" He replied.

Izuru looked at me.

"Ok, ok... I know that Son likes you... So I sorta... helped..." I said.

"Oh..." Izuru said.

"I know... Now I'm in trouble with Son, Kenpachi and Yamamoto... oh well... I guess I'll have to call Alex... No wait... I can't do that... Then Alex will kill you because your close to Son... Hmmmmm,"

"K... Kill me?!" Izuru said.

"Ignore that!" I said.

A seat opened the cupboard.

"Hi..." He said.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I need that... broom..." He said pointing to the one next to me.

I passed it to him.

"Thanks," He said shutting the door.

"Anyway... Why have you dragged me in here? I didn't like that Shinigami..." I said.

"Urm... I was wondering if you... could..."

"Help?" I asked.

"Y... Yeah..." Izuru replied.

"Get her drunk!" I said.

"I can't do that!" Izuru said.

"Fine... I'll get her drunk!" I said.

"Won't someone have a go at you?" Izuru asked.

"You're not making this easy..."

"Can't you use another Hollow?" Rangiku said opening the cupboard. I saw the Woman's Shinigami Association standing outside the cupboard.

"Really... Did you not see the HUGE explosion, from when Son went flying through several walls and divisions?" I asked.

"That was the Captain?" Izuru asked.

"Yeah, and Kenpachi started it... Well... I did, she was shouting at me, Shunsui came, Son shouted even louder at him, Kenpachi told her to shut up, then there was explosions, etc..." I said.

"Right..." Rangiku said.

"But that's not the point, the point is, is Izuru and Son! Battle stations!" I said.

* * *

"So you know the plan, yeah!" I said talking to Izuru walking down the 3rd Division hallway.

"Yeah..." He said still sounding a little unsure.

"Don't sound like that, just kiss her! If she carries on kissing you, then your good, she stops, just run," I said.

"That wasn't the plan!" Rangiku said.

"It is now!" I said.

"What am I supposed to do with all these Hollows?!" Rangiku said.

"WE WEREN'T DOING THAT!" I shouted at Rangiku.

"How many?" Izuru asked.

"There tiny little things, about that size, and about 100," Rangiku said.

"Where are they?" I asked.

We heard Son scream.

"I'm guessing in her office..." I said.

Izuru ran to see what the matter was.

Rangiku started to follow.

"No, Plan B," I said grabbing Rangiku by the collar.

"Captain!" Izuru said running to Son.

Son jumped on Izuru.

"Kill them!" Son said climbing on his back.

Renji and Shuhei came to see what the matter was.

"Urm... Captain... What are you doing?" Renji asked.

"Oh dear..." I said.

"What?" Rangiku said.

"Well... There are tiny little hollows, Son is on Izuru's back, and Renji and Shuhei have arrived..." I replied.

"I can see that..." Rangiku said.

"But there... Tiny..." Renji said picking one up in the palm of his hand.

"Just get rid of them!" Son shouted at Renji.

"Actually... This might work..." I said.

"How?" Rangiku asked.

* * *

Renji and Shuhei had gotten rid of all the Hollows.

Son was still on Izuru's back.

"Done..." Renji said.

"All of them?" Son asked.

"Yes..." Shuhei replied.

"I'm not going to open my desk draw and find one, am I?" Son carried on.

"No..." Renji said.

"Hi guys!" I said walking up to everyone.

"Hi Elizabeth," Renji said.

Son slowly got down from Izuru's back.

I put my hand on my pocket and put one of the small hollows near Son's face.

She screamed and jumped back on Izuru.

"GET RID OF IT!" Son shouted.

I laughed. "Son... You know that it's kinda obvious now," I said.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE! GET RID OF IT!" Son shouted.

"Ok! Ok!" I said.

"Urm... Captain... Are you afraid of Hollows?" Renji asked.

"Prfff... No..." Son began to climb down from Izuru again. "Why on earth would you say-" I heald the Hollow in front of Son.

She screamed.

"OK, OK! I AM!" She shouted. "Just get it away!" Son said hugging Izuru and burying her head in his chest.

"Ok!" I said. I grabbed Renji's and Shuhei's arms, and dragged them off.

It went silent.

"... Has it gone?" Son asked Izuru.

Izuru saw me. I gave him the thumbs up.

"Yes Captain," Izuru said.

Son removed her head from his chest, and her arms from around him.

"Sorry..." She said.

Izuru saw me.

"Go on!" I mouthed.

Renji, Shuhei and Rangiku were watching.

"If anyone of you slips that this has just happened, I will get Kenpachi and Alex on you!" I said.

"Fine by me!" Renji said not hesitating for a moment.

Son looked at Izuru, her face was redder than ever.

Izuru leant towards Son, and kissed her.

"Yes!" I said jumping in the air.

* * *

**A/N: YES~! THEY FINALLY KISS! XP! If you lot are lucky... I might post the next one tonight~ XD**


	21. SECRET'S OUT PART 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

"Shhhhh..." I said pushing Rangiku.

"Sorry! Is she in there?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't know the key hole is so small!" I said peering through it.

I saw someone coming to the door.

"RUN!" I shouted trying to get up quickly, which failed into a crawl round the corner. Rangiku followed me. The door opened.

"Elizabeth... Make me some coffee and bring it here," Son said. She closed the door.

"I think I'd better go..." Rangiku said getting up.

"Oh no you don't!" I said pulling her back to the floor.

"Why?!" Rangiku asked.

"Because you are helping me," I replied.

"What?!" Rangiku said.

"If I wasn't peeping then I would have never gotten the job of making coffee!" I replied.

"But it doesn't take two people to make coffee!" Rangiku said.

"Yes it does!" I said getting up, and dragging her to the kitchen.

* * *

I knocked on the bedroom door. Son opened it, dressed in her Shihakusho without her Captain's Haroi.

She took the coffee from me, gave it to Rangiku. "Stay," She said to Rangiku.

Son dragged me off.

"And into the cupboard we go!" I said as Son pushed me into the cupboard.

She followed me in, and shut the door behind her.

"I wouldn't have seen you as the kidnapping type either..." I said.

"Thank you," Son said.

"Come again...?" I asked.

"Thank you," Son said again.

"Urm... No... Problem?" I said confused.

She patted me on the head and then walked out the cupboard.

"Urm..." I said just standing there.

* * *

"Did it actually work?" Rangiku asked.

"I guess it did... But we can't tell anyone..." I said.

"Why not?" Isane asked.

"Well I'm sure Yamamoto would be delightful that Son and Izuru slept together!" I said sarcastically.

Son walked in the room... It went quite.

"What?" Son asked.

"Nothing..." I said.

"Tell me, or I'll Bankai your butt back to England..." Son said.

"I can't tell you... because... It's not... her... my secret to tell..." I lied... Very badly.

"I'd seriously thought you'd be a better liar than that..." Son replied.

"They know!" I said pointing to the Woman's Association, before running off.

"KEPNACHI! SON'S THREATENING ME!" I shouted.

"... Same goes for you lot..." Son said before following me.

* * *

I dived on Kenpachi's back.

"SON'S GONNA KILL ME!" I shouted in his ear.

"Get off of me!" I said trying to grab me.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GET RID OF SON!" I carried on shouting in his ear.

"SO! I'M NOT GONNA GO NEAR HER!" Everyone in the training room watched Kenpachi trying to get me off of his back.

Son slammed the door open.

-"Meep..."-

-"Meep..."- Me and Kenpachi said together.

Son drew her Zanpakuto.

"Window or wall?" Kenpachi whispered to me.

"Window..." I whispered back.

Son looked at Kenpachi.

I gave Kenpachi my arm. He took it. She swung her Zanpakuto at Kenpachi. Kenpachi threw me out the window.

I rolled on the floor. There was a loud explosion. I saw Kenpachi fly over my head.

Son walked through the newly made wall in Kenpachi's Division.

Son just looked at me.

I slowly got up.

"5... 4..."

I began to run away from Son.

"...3...2..."

I ran round every corner I could find. I slammed the door open to Byakuya's Division. I turned 180 and tried to find somewhere to hide.

I saw Byakuya's office. I slammed the door open.

"What?" He asked.

"I would really appreciate it, if you would deal with Son," I asked.

"... 1..." Son stood in Byakuya's office doorway.

I slowly walked backwards behind Byakuya.

"Now?" I whispered.

"Scatter... Senbonzakura..."

There was a loud explosion.

* * *

"Son... This is the second time this week..."

Son was stood in-between Kenpachi and Byakuya.

"Do you have an explanation?" Yamamoto asked.

I walked in the room.

"My fault!" I said.

"I don't believe you..." Yamamoto said.

"They'll agree with me," I replied.

"I have no doubt they will... But they always put blame to you," Yamamoto carried on.

"I know. But, it was actually me this time. I got them involved, and Son was just angry because I accidently broke one of her vases," I said.

"A vase?" Yamamoto asked.

"It was very expensive... I kept... My spare change in there. I have a few ¥100,000 in it..." Son said going along with my story.

"Why were you keeping money in it?" Kenpachi asked.

"And why that much?" Byakuya carried on.

"The only bribe I have to Alex is Jelly, and Jelly is very expensive..." Son carried on.

"Fine... But I want all the buildings fixed!" Yamamoto said.

"I'll do it!" I replied.

"Good. Your dismissed..." Yamamoto said.

I walked out the room, followed by Son, Kenpachi and Byakuya.

"Elizabeth..." Son said. I stopped.

"I know... But it would never of worked if they didn't know... And anyway... It was obvious..." I said.

"How..." Son asked.

"A lot!" Byakuya said walking past.

"Do you think Yamamoto knows?" Son asked.

"Yes," Kenpachi replied walking past.

"Oh..." Son said.

"Just ignore him. Kenpachi's just mad that you threw him through a wall in front of his new division seats," I replied.

"Right..."

"I'll get them to keep their trap shut..."

"How?" Son asked.

"Alex," I replied.

"Fine... Just keep her under control," Son said.

* * *

"I'LL GET ALEX ON YOU!" I shouted at Kenpachi.

"You said you-"

"That was before!"

"Before what?" Kenpachi asked.

"Oh you know!"

"... I'm not going to keep my trap shut!" He replied.

"If Alex doesn't kill you, then I will!" I shouted at him. I opened the door to see people listening in.

"MOVE!" I screamed at them. They cleared a pathway and I stormed past them.

"Every time she comes in here... She always causes a ruckus," Yumichika said.

"I HEARD THAT!" I shouted at him.

* * *

I sat in my bedroom... board. There was a knock at the door.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. Ikkaku walked in.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't you like Yumichika?" He asked.

"Well... Let's see, he's self obsessed, he thinks that no woman is beautiful enough for him, and he goes by looks and not personality..."

"I can understand that..." Ikkaku replied.

"Ikkaku..." Ikkaku turned to see Son.

"Hello Captain Sohma," Ikkaku replied.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I wanted to see Elizabeth..." Ikkaku said.

"Right, well don't be too long, I need to talk to her," Son replied.

"Don't leave me!" I said grabbing Ikkaku's arm.

"Hmmm," Son said leaving to room.

"She can't be that bad..." Ikkaku said looking at Son walking to her office. "Can she...?" Ikkaku asked.

"You don't want to find out..." I replied.

* * *

"ELIZABETH!" Son screamed through her Division.

"What..." I asked coming sleepily out of my room, along with nearly everyone else in the Division.

Son pushed a magazine in my face.

"What...?" I said taking it from me.

I looked at the magazine page son pushed in my face. On the top said 'Sweet love, featuring Captain Son Sohma and Lieutenant Izuru Kira.'

* * *

**A/N: So guys, what did you think, still a little iffy on writing love~... But oh well! What did you guys think of my description to Son's Zanpakuto in the last Chapter then?**


	22. SECRET'S OUT PART 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ALEX  
ALEX BELONGS TO TailsDoll123  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

"... Oh... would you look at... the... time..." I ran off. "KENPACHI! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" I screamed until I got to the 11th Division. I slammed Kenpachi's bedroom door open and dived on me.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" I screamed in his ear.

"Get off!" He shouted at me.

"YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" I kept on shouted.

"I'm not helping you with anything!" He shouted at me.

"I'll get Alex on you!" I replied.

"Fine! D I care, no!" He turning over.

"Please!" I shook his shoulders.

He ignored me.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"FINE" He shouted at me.

Most of the Division where watching through windows and doors.

"What... You've never seen a 16 year old girl, pleading for help before?" I asked them all.

They all walked off.

"Anyway... Who's going to 'kill you'?" Kenpachi asked.

"Son..." I replied lying down on the bed.

"No chance," Kenpachi said turning over.

"Why not?!" I asked.

"One word... Alex," He said.

"She promised she wouldn't hurt you!" I said.

"So! When did that maniac ever keep promises?" Kenpachi replied.

"Since I pay her in Jelly!" I said.

"Jelly!?" Kenpachi asked turning over to face me.

"Yeah, Jelly,"

Son opened the door looking really, really pissed.

"It wasn't me! I swear..." Son walked closer to me. "Honest!" I carried on.

"Like I am really going to believe you!" Son said.

"Rangiku knew! And she gets drunk with Shuhei! Perhaps they did it!" I said jumping behind Kenpachi.

"Why are you there!" Kenpachi said.

"Because you said you'd help me!" I said.

"No I didn't!" Kenpachi replied.

"Bleigh!"

"Bleigh!"

"You didn't tell anyone!" Son said.

"No! Honest!" I replied.

"What are you two talking about anyway?" Kenpachi asked.

"Don't get involved..." Son replied.

"Well I need to know if she's asking for-"

"Alex," Son pointed.

Kenpachi jumped behind me.

"HEY! THAT'S MY THREAT!" I shouted at Son.

"SHE WAS MINE TO BEGIN WITH!" Son shouted back at me.

"... Please~" I asked.

"Fine!" Son shouted.

"Try Shuhei..." I said.

"I will!" Son said. She walked off.

Kenpachi was hiding under the covers.

"Is she there?!" Kenpachi whispered.

"She was never here!" I replied.

Kenpachi came out from under the covers.

I kicked him out the bed.

"HEY!" He shouted.

"Go sleep on the couch..." I said shutting my eyes.

"No!" Kenpachi pushed me off the bed. I hit my head on the bedside cabinet.

I laid on the floor.

Kenpachi climbed over the bed, and looked at me on the floor.

"Ow..." I said running my head.

Kenpachi sighed.

"... Fine..." Kenpachi said. I looked at him. "Come on up..." He carried on. I got into the bed.

"I don't see why you can't go back to the Third..." Kenpachi said.

"Because Son is in pissed mode!" I said.

"Right," Kenpachi said getting under the covers.

"Couch!" I pointed out the door.

"No way! Be grateful I'm letting you stay!" Kenpachi said.

"Fine... Just don't try anything, or I'll get Son and Alex on you..." I said shutting my eyes.

* * *

I woke up lying in the bed alone.

I swung my legs out of the bed, and walked sleepily through the corridors.

People where staring at me.

I stopped, turned around.

"What?" I asked yawning.

"Your nightgown..." Ikkaku said.

I looked at it. "Yeah... So?" I asked.

"It's... very short..." Ikkaku carried on.

I put my thumb, yawned and carried on walking

I walked to the Third Division.

I walked past Son's office, and into my room.

I opened the chest of draws. I looked though it, and then stopped. I looked at my bed. I saw something under the covers.

'... Do I dare... ?' I thought walking over to the covers, and poked it. It moved a little.

I slowly pulled the covers off. I saw Son in my bed.

"What's up?" I asked sitting on the side of the bed.

"My life is ruined..." Son said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Yamamoto is going to kill me!"

"Tell him you were drunk!" I said.

"I can't do that!" Son said.

"It's like Gibbs said... Rule 1 and 12..." 'For those of you who do not know who Gibbs is, it's Son's boss in the human world, and his Rule stick! Rule 1 – Never Screw over your partner. Rule 12 – Never date a co-worker...'

"Oh!" Son said burying her face in my pillow.

"Why aren't you moaning in my room, and not yours?" I asked.

"Because they think you're in here..."

"So... What are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"I don't know," Son said.

"Well! We can't have you being depressed! You stay here! And I'll go threaten People!"

"No... You can't deal with this..." Son said.

"Fine! I won't!" I said walking out the room.

"Ohhhhhh!" Son said burying her head in her pillow.

* * *

I walked in the 10th Division, and into Rangiku's office.

"Rangiku..." I said poking her head, which was on her dest.

"Yes Captain!" She shot up. She saw me.

"Hi Elizabeth!" She said.

I held up the Magazine.

"Urrr~" She said.

"How drunk, and who?" I asked.

"Very... Shuhei... Only..." Rangiku said. I grabbed Rangiku's arm, and dragged her to the 9th Division.

"SHUHEI!" I shouted.

"Yes?" He asked popping his head round his office door.

"I need you to re-write the page on the supposed 'Son and Izuru' thing," I said.

"I can't do that... It's been printed!" Shuhei said.

"Can't you do anything? I'll give you other things to put on there, and I'll pay for the printing!" I said.

"I have nothing else to put on there..." Shuhei replied.

"I have an idea!" Rangiku said.

"Oh great..." I said.

Rangiku whispered in my ear.

"How'd you know about Son working in-"

She carried on whispering in my ear.

"That my dear friend... is epic!" I said.

"I'll get you something, just give me..." I looked at my mobile... "... An hour tops!" I said.

"Fine," Shuhei said.

"Thank you!" I hugged Shuhei, and ran off.

* * *

I ran into NCIS and to the reception desk.

"Hello..." I said out of breathe.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I need to see Anthony DiNozzo please..." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Urm... He knows my guardian, Son Sohma," I said.

"Well why didn't you say so! I'll get someone to take you up, here is a visitor pass," She said passing me one.

"Thanks!" I said.

I was taken up.

"There," The agent pointed out.

"Thanks!" I said.

* * *

I walked in front of Tony's desk.

"Hi," I said.

He looked up.

"Look kid, I'm busy. If your lost, I'm sure Special Agent McGee will help you find your way," He said.

"I actually came to look for you, you see, you know Son Sohma, my guardian, and my friend makes magazines, and they get posted to a lot of people, and I was wondering if you had any... pictures..." I said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Pictures?" Tony said.

"Guardian?!" Tim said.

"Long story," I said pointing to Tim.

"And yes!" I said pointing to Tony.

"... Why do you want pictures?" Tony asked.

"Urm... That's... a really, really, really, really long story..." I said.

"Who's the kid?" A man with grey hair asked.

"Son's kid Boss..." Tim said.

"Hey! Not kid! She'd my guardian, she's not my mother!" I said to Tim.

"Sorry!" Tim said.

I smiled at the man.

"And what do you want?" He asked.

"Special Agent DiNozzo..." I said pointing at him.

The man just looked at him.

"Come on Gibbs, can she not talk to him for..."

"Five minutes?" I carried on the girl's sentence.

"Please Special Agent Gibbs?" I asked.

"I'm agreeing with Ziva boss... Five minutes?" Tony asked.

"Go," Gibbs said. I ran off with Tony.

* * *

"What pictures do you want?" Tony asked.

"Embarrassing ones!" I said.

"I have Bikini ones from when we went to California," Tony replied.

"Great! Anymore?" I asked.

"Not really..."

"They'll do," I said.

"I want this back!" Tony said passing me a folder.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" I said shaking Tony's hand.

* * *

I ran back in the Ninth Division, and into Shuhei's office.

"Something more embarrassing," I said giving Shuhei the folder.

"Thanks," Shuhei said.

"Here's the money for re-print, and I want that folder back, with photo's," I said.

"Ok!" Shuhei said.

* * *

"ELIZABETH!" Son shouted. I walked into her office.

"Si!" I said.

She pushed the magazine in my face.

"It was the article, or the pictures!" I said.

"WHERE THE HELL'RE DID YOU GET THEM?!" Son shouted.

"Elizabeth!" Shuhei shouted through the Third Division.

"Yes!" I said poking my head round the door of Son's office.

Shuhei hugged me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Son's page made more buyers than ever! Thank you!"

"Urm... No problem..." I said.

"Shuhei!" Son said.

"Captain Sohma..." Shuhei said.

"I got the photo's, I'm not telling whom I got them from, but I know he will be able to make more!" I said.

"I don't suppose you fancy doing another shoot?" Shuhei asked Son.

"N... No way! Shuhei, go back to your Division, now!" Son said.

"Sorry..." He said slowly walking off.

"Son! He was so happy!" I said.

"Well you do one then!" Son said.

"That's a good idea!" Shuhei said coming back.

"NO! The only way you are going to get me out of clothing, is when I am drunk!"

Son and Shuhei looked at each other.

"No! No way! You touch my drinks, and I'll get Alex on you!" I said.

"Meh, I don't care," Son said.

"... You are not getting me in a Bikini!"

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! Sorry I haven't posted lately, been busy with Christmas, so I have decided to post this chapter and two more! ENJOY~!**


	23. AFTERMATH OF MAGAZINE

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ALEX  
ALEX BELONGS TO TailsDoll123  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

Son dragged me into NCIS by me ear.

"OW!" I screamed at her.

"TONY!" Son shouted.

"You're in trouble," Ziva said.

"TONY! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THESE PHOTO'S! AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE THEM TO HER!" Son shouted at Tony.

"... She wanted it for a magazine... She didn't say anything else..." He replied.

"... Can I go now?" I asked.

"Fine! And I don't want you back here!" Son said.

"Folder?" Tony asked.

"'She's' got it!" I said pointing to Son.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Rangiku called.

"Now wha~t?" I asked.

"Shuhei was looking for you,"

I sighed. "What did he want?" I asked.

"I don't know... Something about a photo-shoot?" She said.

"Tell him no! No way! I'm not doing it! He needs to find someone else t-"

"Hey Liz,"

"Hey Shuhei!" I said.

"I was wondering if you would do your idea for the magazine?" Shuhei asked.

"No in a million years, you should have taken photos when we all went to the Beach that time!"

"Ok..." Shuhei sulked off.

"That was a bit harsh..." Rangiku said.

"Shut up..." I said.

"What's up with you?" Rangiku asked.

"... None of your business..." I said.

"I know..." She said elbowing me in the side.

"Know what?" I asked.

"That you like-"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at her going red in the face.

"Awhhhh!" Rangiku said.

"Don't try any of your 'get together missions'!" I said.

"Oh... Why not?!" Rangiku sulked like a little child.

"... Because..."

"Because..." Rangiku asked.

"..." I put my head against the wall, and slid down it until I was sat on the floor.

"Oh... If you don't want me to help... Then I shan't," Rangiku said joining me on the floor.

"... I would... But... Your method isn't... exactly suttle..." I said.

"If you want suttle, then I shall do suttle..." Rangiku said.

"Promise..." I asked.

"Promise,"

* * *

"Love mission two! Momo you will-"

"RNAGIKU! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T MAKE A MISSION OF IT!" I shouted at her.

"... Did I?" She asked.

"Yes! And you weren't drunk!" I said.

"That's a statement and a half..." Nanao replied.

"... Not funny..." I replied to Nanao's comment.

* * *

"Not suttle enough..." I said.

"We have been through over 100 ideas! There must be something that's suttle!" Rangiku said.

"What about a drink together?" Yachiru said.

"Not a bad idea!" I said.

"What!" Rangiku said.

"A drink sounds nice," I said.

"And dinner!" Rangiku carried on.

"Fine..." I said.

"Yes!" Rangiku said.

* * *

I walked into the Ninth Division. Everyone was gathered round Shuhei's office.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" I shouted trying to get to the front.

"Hello Miss Barstow," One of the seats said.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"The Lieutenant has locked himself in his office..." He said.

I knocked on his office door.

"Shuhei... Can I come in?" I asked.

"We've tried everything Ma'm," Another seat said.

"Ma'm?" I asked.

"Miss..." He corrected himself...

"Better..." I said pulling out my phone.

I called Son's office phone.

"Hello... Hi Son... While working in the human world, did you ever get taught how to pick locks... Shuhei's office... Perfect! Come teach me! I'll see you in... Oh hi," Son was standing next to me.

"Pick!" I said pointing to the lock.

"Got a hair pin?" She asked.

I took a hair pin from my hair, and gave it to Son. She picked the lock.

"There," She said.

"Thank you!" I said. She walked off.

"Right, People... No listening in, you do, and Alex will be over here like Bee's to honey!"

Everyone walked off.

I opened the door to Shuhei's office.

I walked in, and locked the door behind me. I walked around the division, looking for Shuhei.

"Shuhei... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you... It's just that, I'm camera shy... And also I'm not really a Shini-"

I was cut off by someone grabbing my arm. I turned around to see Shuhei.

"Hey..." I said.

"It's ok..." Shuhei said.

"Someone needs a Lizzy Hug!" I said putting my arms around Shuhei's neck. I put my head on his shoulder.

"I really am sorry..." I said.

He put his arms around my waist.

"It's ok. Your right," He said.

* * *

I dragged my bag behind me, into my classroom and Karakura High.

"You know, you just can't pick which days to come in, you know," Ichigo said.

"Shut up," I said.

"What's up with you?" Uryu asked.

"Don't go there..." I said sitting down at a desk.

"Right!" Uryu said.

Ichigo sat next to me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I said don't..." I said.

"Is it... Yamamoto?" He asked.

"No..."

"Son?"

"No..."

"Boys!" Orihime said butting in.

I slammed my head against my desk.

"I think you'd better take over Orihime," Ichigo said getting up.

"Who is it?" Orihime asked.

"It's Hisagi," Rukia said.

"Why are you here..." I asked Rukia.

"Hollow run," She said.

"Miss Barstow... Long time no see!" Miss Ochi said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh" I said repeatedly banging my head on my desk.

"What's up with her?" Miss Ochi asked.

"Boy troubles!" Rukia whispered.

"Take it out to the corridor," She said.

I grabbed my bag, and dragged it along the floor. I walked outside the classroom. Rukia and Orihime followed.

I walked down the corridor.

"Where are you going Barstow-San?" Orihime asked.

"To think..." I replied.

* * *

I sat on a swing in Karakura park.

Ichigo sat next to me.

"Rukia told me everything. The Son and Izuru thing, Magazine, Hisagi-San," He said.

"Yeah... Well He's a Shinigami, and I'm a human, he'll get told off, and I don't want that happening," I replied.

"But what about Son and Izuru?" Ichigo asked.

"There both Soul Reapers... And anyway, Yamamoto already knew... He doesn't care,"

"Well then, surly he wouldn't be bothered with you and Hisagi-San dating?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm a human... I mean I shouldn't even be here!"

"You shouldn't say that you know. We've all enjoyed having you here," Ichigo replied.

"Name one good thing I've done..."

"Kept everybody's spirits high,"

"..."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ichigo asked.

"Doubt it... Rangiku wants to cook dinner for me and Shuhei..."

"Ouch... Do you want Yuzi to?"

"I don't want to impose... So no,"

"She won't mind, honest..."

"Thanks Ichigo," I said hugging him.

"It's ok... Now, who's going to break the news to Rangiku?"

I laughed.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. I saw Rio's face to close to mine.

I screamed.

"What!" Son came running in with...

"A baseball bat?!" I asked.

Son looked.

"... I thought it was my Zanpakuto..." She said.

"Ok... Why is the Shinigami Woman's Association here?" Son asked.

"Don't ask me!" I said.

"We're taking you clothes shopping. You've got to look decent for your-"

I grabbed the bat from Son, and hit Rio around the head with it.

"For my... College party!" I said.

"Ok... Just don't make too much noise!" Son said yawning, going back to Izuru's bedroom.

"Nawwww," Rangiku said.

I stood on Rangiku's foot.

"OW!" She shouted.

"Shhh, I'm sleeping..." I said getting back into bed.

"Ah! No you don't!" Rangiku said grabbing my arm.

"I don't want to go shopping... It's to early!" I sulked as Rangiku dragged me out of my bedroom, and Isane, Rio.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one... The next chapter is quite funny!... Well... I think it is...**


	24. DATE GONE WRONG

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ALEX  
ALEX BELONGS TO TailsDoll123  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

"What about this one?" Rangiku said holding up a Turquoise Dress, with a split down the side.

"I still don't see why I can't wear Jeans and a top..." I said.

"Because you have to wear something nice! It's a date!"

"STOP CALLING IT THAT!"

"She's right... When two lovers dine together, it's called a date," Nanao said.

"Oh stop being such a smarty pants Nanao..."

"This one?" Rangiku asked holding up a short purple pleated dress.

"Why can't I pick?" I asked.

"It's going in the basket," Rangiku said.

"Yeah... Along with the other 200 dresses..." I said under my voice.

"Pardon?" Rangiku asked.

"Nothing!" I said walking away slowly.

"Right! We'll buy these!" Rangiku said.

"Buy?!"

"Yeah... Buy. We want other people's opinions! Including boys!" Rangiku said.

"WHO'VE YOU TOLD?!" I said.

"Renji... Izuru... Kenpachi... Toshiro... Jushiro... Shunsui... Ikkaku... Yumichika... That's it!" Rangiku said.

"ALL THE BOYS!"

"Yeah! We need a dress that looks stunning on you! And don't worry, I'll pay for it all!" Rangiku said.

"Glad I'm not..." I said.

* * *

"That'll be ¥34,046," The lady at the checkout said.

"Wh-! That's... £2... £250!" I said.

"All my expense!" Rangiku said.

* * *

"No way! I'm not wearing this one!" I shouted.

"Why are we here again?" Renji asked.

"Elizabeth needs a dress for her College party, and she needs help choosing one," Rangiku said.

"Come one Liz!" Rangiku said.

"You are barmy! Who the hell picked this one out?!" I shouted.

"We don't know unless you come out!" Rangiku said.

"No! I'm taking it off!" I said.

"Rio," Rangiku said.

"Rio!" I screamed. She pushed me out of the curtained area, Rangiku made.

"I PICKED IT!" Rio said.

"Bin it!" Rangiku said. Everyone agreed.

* * *

"How many more?!" Ikkaku said.

"Last one," Rangiku said.

"How many where there?" Yumichika asked.

"I've tried on... 150 dresses!" I said.

"That's a lot..." Renji said.

"You done?" Rangiku asked.

"I can't get the zip," I replied.

"I'll do it!" Rio said.

"Isane... I'd rather you do it..." I said.

Isane walked in the curtained area, and did my dress up.

Isane walked out, followed by me.

"Yes!" Rangiku said.

I looked in the mirror.

"That looks to nice to be a College Party dress..." Kenpachi said.

"Although, it is stunning," Shunsui carried on.

"Does anyone have any objection?!" Rangiku asked.

"Nope!" Rio said.

"I was talking to the boys," Rangiku said. I looked at the boys who where just gormless over me.

"Taking that as a yes," Rangiku said.

"Out! We're getting her ready for her date!" Rio said pushing them out.

"Date?!" Renji asked.

"Oh~" I sulked to the curtained area.

"Who with?" Shunsui asked.

"S-" Rangiku hit Rio round the back of the head.

"A friend from her old school and it's not really a date... more... of a meet up!" Rangiku said pushing them out.

* * *

"No... I can't!" I said. Rangiku was pushing me to Shuhei's office.

"Yes you can!" Rangiku said.

"NO!" I shouted at her.

She stopped pushing me.

"I haven't got the confidence!" I said.

"Well... Tell him your off to a College party, and wondered if he wanted to go with you," Rangiku said.

"But there isn't one!" I said.

"There is! I looked to see, and your friend... Temperance... and... Serenity are going to be there! I called them,"

"How'd you get their number?!" I asked.

"Your mobile bill might be a little high..." Rangiku said.

"YOU USED MY MOBILE?!" I said.

"Well at least you're going to start with a date!" Rangiku said.

"My friends at college... already think we are dating!"

"Why's that?" Rangiku asked.

"It's the longest story in the world, but to keep it short... I told my parents that my Friend was coming over, and my sister said that he was my Boyfriend, and went and told my friends also, so it was a little difficult trying to explain that he wasn't..." I replied.

"Well that makes easier!" Rangiku said pushing me into Shuhei office.

"HEY!" I said. She shut the door behind me, and locked it.

"Perfect!" I said.

"Urm, Elizabeth..." Shuhei said.

"Hi!" I said turning around.

"Why did Rangiku lock me in my office?" He asked.

"God knows!" I said.

Rangiku opened the door.

"Liz was wondering if you wanted to go to a college party with her, after all, you are her 'boyfriend'" Rangiku said very quickly.

I picked up a box and threw it at the door as she shut it.

"Git..."

"Ok," Shuhei said.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't want to be seen at a college party, without your 'boyfriend'," Shuhei said.

"Y... R... Ok... And I didn't mean to start the whole boyfriend thing... It was m-" I was cut off my Shuhei kissing me.

"I don't mind," He said to me.

"... Ok then..."

He kissed me again. I put my arms around his neck, he put his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer.

Rangiku opened the door.

"Come on love birds! Party start soon! And Shuhei needs to get ready," Rangiku said grabbing my arm, and dragging me off.

* * *

I was sat at a table on my own.

"Hey Liz!" A voice called. I turned to see Temperance, Kellin and Serenity.

"Hey. You ok?" I asked.

"Why are you in England? I thought you moved to Japan?" Temperance asked.

"Come for the week," I said.

"Here you go Miss," I looked to see Renji in a bar tender outfit. He put a coke down on the table and walked off.

"Thanks..." I said.

"You here on your own?" Kellin asked.

"Hold that thought!" I said getting up. "And watch my stuff," I picked up my coke and following Renji.

I saw him go into a storage cupboard.

I walked over to the door and put my ear against the door.

"Did you give it to her?" I heard a voice say. I immediately recognised the voice.

I opened the door to see Renji, Rangiku, Yachiru and Rio.

I walked in the cupboard, and shut the door.

"I knew this evening wouldn't be peaceful..."

"Security reasons..." Rangiku said.

"Security reasons my arse. What's going on, and what did you put in my drink?" I asked.

"... Nothing..." Yachiru said.

"Guys..." I said.

"Ok... We might have put a little Gin in it..." Rangiku said.

"How much?" I asked.

"Not a lot..." Rangiku replied.

I held the drink to Renji. "Drink it," I said.

"Why me?!" Renji asked.

"Because your here! And why are you here?" I asked.

"Rangiku said she'd pay me, if I helped,"

I looked at Rangiku.

"I wasn't really going to pay him! I lied!" Rangiku said.

"What?!" Renji said.

"I'll pay you to drink it..." I said.

"No..." Renji said.

I pulled out my purse.

"¥3000," I said holding it out.

"To drink a coke?" Renji asked.

"I don't trust Rangiku... Especially if she's spiked it..." I said.

Renji took the coke and downed it.

"See! Not that much!" Rangiku said.

I watched Renji standing unsteadily.

"Really! Renji, walk," I said. Renji walked forward, and toppled over.

I sighed. "And where is Shuhei?" I asked.

"Urm..." Rangiku said.

"Where... Is... He?" I asked again.

"I might'a... sort'a got him drunk..." Rangiku replied.

"... Drunk... When you knew he was..."

There was a loud crash. I looked to Renji, trying to get up on his feet.

"You owe me ¥3000, and a date!" I said pointing to Rangiku. I helped Renji up and opened the door. I walked back to the table.

"Kellin," I said walking to the table.

"Why do you have that waiter dangling from your neck?" Kellin asked.

"Don't, and can you pass me my bag," I asked.

"Urm... Sure..." He said.

He passed me my bag, and I walked out of the club with Renji.

* * *

I unlocked my door at England. I walked in, still with Renji.

"IT'S ME!" I shouted. My mum opened the living room door.

"Hi mum, can I have a friend over?" I asked.

"Urm... Sure," She said.

"Thanks," I said. I dragged Renji up the stairs.

I laid him on my bed, and put my quilt over him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope its good... Idea's aren't coming to me, as they were... So they might be getting a little rubbish for a bit.. :/**


	25. WHAT!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH  
****CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

I knocked on my bedroom door and opened it.

"Rise and shine," I said. I pulled the covers off of Renji.

"Ow!" Renji said sitting up.

"Hi," I said grabbing a chair, and sitting next to the bed.

"Where am I?" Renji asked.

"My room in England," I said.

"Ok... Why?" Renji asked.

"Long story, but it involved Rangiku, and a spiked Coke," I said.

"Right..." Renji said.

"What's the time?" Renji asked. I looked at my mobile.

"6am here, 3pm in Soul Society," I said.

"What?!" Renji said.

"Don't worry, I have already spoken to Byakuya, I said you were helping me out with a College project... By the way, if he asks, you were helping me with my Film," I said.

"Right..." Renji said standing up.

"Hey!" A voice said.

I jumped out of the chair.

I saw Rangiku, Rio and Yachiru.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted.

"We came to see how you were doing," Rangiku said.

"Well! What do you think!" I said.

"Why was I helping her again?" Renji asked.

"Don't" I said.

"Ok, well, you can take Renji back now,"

"You're not coming?" Rio asked.

"No. Not yet. I'll let Shuhei get over his HANGOVER!"I shouted at Rangiku "Before I come back..."

"Sorry..." Rangiku said.

"I'll be back in a couple days... And don't send anyone to look after me, I'll be fine!"

* * *

My phone vibrated.

"What now..." I said sleepily going to pick it up.

I put my hand on my mobile. I picked it up, turned the screen to face me.

A hand went around my wrist.

I looked to see Ulquiorra.

* * *

"You couldn't have let me get dressed..." I stood at the end of the Espada meeting table in a red Onzee.

"No..." Aizen said.

"Ok... So what's so..." I yawned "So important that you had to get me out of bed at 2am...

"We want updates on Soul Society..." Aizen said calmly.

"Well, Aizen, I have nothing, since I haven't been in meetings, because I KEEP GETTING KIDANPPED!" I shouted at him.

"How the hell is that an excuse?" Grimmjow asked.

"How the hell is that an excuse," I mimicked Grimmjow.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hey!" I mimicked again.

"Grimmjow..." Aizen said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and then smiled at him.

"Elizabeth..." Aizen said.

"You have no control over me! Even if you get people to follow me!"

"We'll see..." Aizen said.

"Now... Please can I leave?!"

"If you get info-"

"I'm not doing anything to help either of you!"

"I wan-"

"EITHER OF YOU!" I shouted at him.

"...Go..." Aizen said.

"Thank you!" I said.

I walked out of the room.

"Everyone is dismissed," Aizen said before disappearing.

I wondered around Hueco Mundo, just being nosey.

"I thought you were leaving..."

I turned around to see Starrk.

"... I was only having a look around..." I said.

"Can I join you?" Starrk asked.

"Urm... Yeah, sure..." I said.

Starrk walked next to me.

'Well like this isn't awkward...'

"How've you been?" Starrk asked.

"Not bad..." I said.

"... So... You enjoying living in Soul Society..." Starrk asked.

"It gets a little boring... But I guess..."

"... You... You could always come here... if you get board..." Starrk said.

'Should I say something...'

"... Thanks Starrk..."

'What was that?!'

I stopped in front of a door.

"Who's room?" I asked.

"... Mine..." Starrk replied hesitantly.

'Great... More awkwardness...'

"Urm... Can I have a look?" I asked.

'WHAT THE HELL!'

'What? You thought it... I just said it!'

"Sure..." He replied.

'Great! You do remember he kissed me!'

'Then I'll slap him!'

Starrk opened his bedroom door.

'If he touches me, I'm giving our body to Mayuri!'

'If he touches you, I'll slap him.'

'Don't be so mean!'

I walked in his room.

"... It's very cosy..."

'He's gonna ra~pe you!'

'SHUT UP!'

"I like to sleep..."

"Same..."

I sat on Starrk's bed.

"I see why you like to sleep..."

My phone started to ring.

"Who is it?" Starrk asked.

"Let me get it out my pocket... geese..." I opened it.

I sighed and answered it. "Yes Son... No... I'm nowhere near Hueco Mundo... TIM IS DOING WHAT?!... You're following my GPS... Fine!" I hung my mobile up. "Bitch..."

"Gotta go?" Starrk asked.

"Yeah..."

"You coming back?" Starrk asked.

"Why not... I'll see you later Starrk!" I gave him a hug before leaving.

'WHAT THE HELL! DO YOU WANT TO GET RAPED?!'

'Shut up...'

* * *

I walked out of the Elevator at NCIS.

I saw Son at her desk. I threw my mobile at her.

"Keep it!" I shouted at her.

Son turned around.

"I DIDN'T FEEL IT!" Son shouted back at me. I put my hand in my pocket, and pulled out a baseball.

"That's gonna hurt more..." Tony said. I threw it at Son. She ducked out of the way. Gibbs caught it.

"Hey!" He shouted at me.

"... Sorry... I was aiming for Son... She tracked the GPS on my mobile..."

"Son, was it to do with the case?" Gibbs asked.

"No but-"

"Then don't do it!" Gibbs said.

"HA!" I said pointing at her.

Gibbs looked at me, and threw the ball back to me. I caught it.

"Not inside!" Gibbs said.

"Yes... Sorry..." I said. I walked back in the elevator.

* * *

I walked back into Hueco Mundo, mobile free. It was night, and empty, so I was guessing everyone was in bed.

I peeped into Starrk's room.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!'

I walked in, and shut the door gently.

I climbed in next to Starrk.

He opened one eye.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Sleep..." I said.

* * *

I woke up to find Lillynette's face next to mine.

I screamed and jumped out of the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted at her.

"Why are you in Starrk's bed?" She asked.

"I was tired!"

"So! Sleep in your own bed!" Lillynette shouted at me.

"I would... But I threw a baseball at the Captain who is in charge of the division, which has my bedroom in..."

Starrk sat up next to me.

"What's up Lillynette...?" Starrk asked.

"THERE'S A HUMAN IN YOUR BED!" Lillynette shouted.

"Fine! I'll go!" I walked out the room.

Starrk looked at Lillynette.

* * *

"Elizabeth..." I turned to see Aizen.

"What...?" I asked.

"You have in-"

"No... I am not giving you any Aizen! So shut up!" I said walking off.

* * *

"Elizabeth," Grimmjow said running next to me.

"What...?"

"Who's pissed you off?"

"Don't go there!"

"Ok... Why are you over here?" Grimmjow asked.

"I needed a little break from being told what to do... Didn't help..."

"Who's telling you what to do?"

"Aizen and Lillynette..."

"Starrk's Fraccion?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yup!"

"What's she said?"

"... I thought you hated me?!" I said.

"What?! I'm not allowed to say hi..."

"... So why have you walked me to Szayel's lab?" I asked.

Grimmjow picked me up, and put me over his should.

"Of course! At least turn me around..."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I don't want you staring at my butt!"

"But your butt is nice..."

I kicked Grimmjow in the stomach. He dropped me on the floor.

"Hey! My butt is my business!" I ran off.

"Her butt is nice?" Nnoitra said to Grimmjow.

"What..." Grimmjow replied.

"I'm agreeing with you..." Nnoitra said before walking off.

* * *

I walked in on the Espada meeting.

"What?" Aizen asked.

"Can I stay here for a bit?" I asked.

"Why?" Aizen asked.

"Because there is nothing to do in Soul Society!" I said like it was obvious.

"No..." Aizen said.

"Well I'm staying anyway!" I walked out the room.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you all liked! XP**


	26. HUECO MUNDO

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

_**PLEASE READ A/N!**_

* * *

"My fault? How was this my fault. Szayel is the one who dragged me to his lab! I was just kicking and screaming, and happened to kick pot..."

"... It is still your fault child..." Aizen replied.

"How... How was turning Hueco Mundo pink, my fault?!"

"You will paint every... last... was white,"

"MAKE ME!"

* * *

"He made me..." I said painting a wall.

"It was your own fault..." Starrk said.

"And why the hell are you here?!"

"Aizen wanted to make sure you did it... So I'm watching you!" He yawned.

"Right..." I carried on painting. I yawned.

"Why are you tired?" Starrk asked.

"I'm painting, and it's boring!" I said.

"Make it fun..." Starrk said.

"How?!" Starrk asked.

"Beats me," He leaned against a wall.

"That's wet..." I said smiling.

He leaned off of the wall, and looked at it. There was a pink patch on the wall were Starrk was leaning.

"... I know how I can make this fun..." I said smiling.

"How..." Starrk said not amused.

I dipped my brush in the paint, and painted down Starrk's face.

I laughed.

He picked up one of the tins that was open, and poured it over me.

The paint dripped on the floor.

"Oh no you..." I picked up another can of paint, and threw the paint on him.

I laughed and picked up a paint brush and wiped it over his face, smearing the paint that was already on his face.

* * *

"What were you thinking...?" Aizen said.

I was stood on the other side of Aizen's desk, trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry... I started it really... Starrk had nothing to..." I burst into laughter.

I grasped my stomach and fell to the floor.

"Elizabeth..." Aizen said.

"O... On... One minute!" I said rolling on the floor.

People where staring through windows, locks, anywhere they could spy on me.

"Sorry..." I said standing to my feet.

"Have you finished?" Aizen asked.

"Starrk had nothing to do with it. I tell you what, I shall leave!"

"You still need to paint Hueco Mundo white... You are not leaving until you have done it..."

"But... That means everyone's rooms too!" I said.

"Out..." Aizen said.

"MAKE ME!"

Yammy walked in the room.

"You made me!" I walked out of the room.

* * *

I was painting Grimmjow's room.

"Bloody Aizen... White bloody paint..."

"I've never known somebody to swear so much..."

I saw Grimmjow standing in a towel, to the entrance to his bathroom.

I threw the paint brush at him, and walked to the door.

Grimmjow Sonido'd in front of me, shut the door and locked it.

"Unlock it... Now..." I said.

"Why should I?" He asked walking towards me.

I walked backwards not taking my eyes off of him.

"Grimmow let me out... now..."

I smiled at me.

I stopped against the wall.

Grimmjow forcefully kissed me.

I tried to push him away but he was too strong.

He grabbed my wrists and pushed me on his bed.

Grimmjow began to kiss my neck.

"Stop!" I moaned at him.

* * *

I was laying in my bed.

"Elizabeth, come on out..." Son knocked on my door.

"Go away!" I shouted at her.

Son sighed.

"Well?" Rangiku asked.

"No... There's no point... She hasn't eating in days..."

"Well... Perhaps we should take her out..." Rio said.

"We could Rio... It's an idea..." Son replied.

"Elizabeth, at least go out for some air..." Son said.

"Is the door open?" Rio asked.

"Yes," Son said.

"Then go in," Rio opened the door. Son ducked to one side, expecting a vase of some kind to be thrown at her, but there wasn't.

Son saw my window was open.

"Rio... Can you go and look in Karakura please..." Son said.

* * *

"Ok!" Rio walked down the corridor.

I sat on a swing in Karakura park.

Rio came and sat next to me.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter..." I said.

"Come on!" Rio said swinging me sideways.

Rio stood up and put her hand on her Zanpakuto.

"What's up?" I asked.

I saw a shadow cast over me.

I looked over my shoulder and Grimmjow grabbed my wrist.

"Get off of me!" I shouted at him. Rio attacked Grimmjow.

Grimmjow pushed me into the swing, and dodged Rio's attack.

"Stupid Soul Reaper..." Grimmjow said.

"Run!" Rio shouted at me. I ran out the park, and towards Ichigo's house.

"ICHIGO!" I shouted banging on his window.

* * *

I saw the light turn on.

He opened his window.

"What?" He asked.

"Rio was attacked by Grimmjow," I said dragging Ichigo out of his window.

* * *

Ichigo ran behind me as I ran back into the park.

I stopped.

I saw Rio on the floor, with most of her upper body missing along with her left arm.

"Rio..." I slowly walked over to her body.

"Rio..." I said with my eyes filling up with tears.

"Elizabeth..." Ichigo placed his hand on my shoulder.

"No... No... She's not..."

I went over to Rio's body, but Ichigo grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"No!" I shouted.

Ichigo hugged me.

I cried louder.

"No~..."

* * *

I was laying in my bed in the Third Division.

Son sat at her desk, writing up paperwork.

"Captain..." Izuru said walking in the room.

"Yes Izuru..." Son replied.

"The Captain-Commander wants to see Elizabeth..." Izuru said.

"Ok Izuru,"

* * *

Son knocked on my bedroom door.

"Elizabeth?" Son opened my door.

She saw my bed empty.

"Elizabeth?" Son walked in my bathroom.

She looked around my room.

* * *

I unlocked the door to my house.

* * *

**A/N: OK... I NEED YOU YOUR OPINIONS! I CAN EITHER DO THE SECOND PART TO THE STORY! OR I CAN WRITE UP SON'S LIFE STORY! YOU CAN PICK GUYS!**


	27. NOTE

Note:

Right guys, I have finished this FanFic, and have moved on to Elizabeth, and her daughter's life in Soul Society.  
This one will be a crossover, having a lot of NCIS scenes in it. If you do not know what it is, then please do contact me via PM.  
I hope you guys enjoyed the last Fic I did, and I intend to put more detail in these up-coming chapters.

I will be writing up Son's Life story, but do not know how to plan it all out, whether I should do flash backs, or from when she was with her family. If you have a preference, do PM me.


End file.
